The Hanatarou effect
by Djeitys
Summary: "Sorry! Sorry, I've still to learn how to operate these things." Hanatarou gushed and showed his patient one shiny leg.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach.

* * *

 _PoV- Hanatarou_

Hanatarou's steps were slow and methodical as he focused on moving each foot in front of the other. His gate barely making any sound against the wooden boards of the walkway.

Not that there weren't enough sounds to be heard as most divisions were still running around like headless chickens on acid.

Only two of the intruders along with Hanatarou had been caught so far and to everyone's surprise they hadn't been executed upon apprehension as most believed they were guilty of murdering Captain Aizen.

Hanatarou didn't want to think about that or anything that had happened for the past week.

His mind that was his usual refuge wasn't cooperating at the moment though and it only took one glimpse of that blasted tower to have it all tumbling out behind his pale blue eyes. Memories of the awful, horrid and bloody things he'd witnessed and been partially responsible for.

For Hanatarou this had all started two weeks ago when a jail cell in the 6th division popped up on his cleaning roster.

His thin frame had been trembling in nervousness and near fear when he got to the gates. The 6th division was known as the 'noble one' as it was always led by the head of the Kuchiki clan.

That title gave the division's members a bit of a snobbish attitude towards other divisions and seeing as Hanatarou was from the weakest one (the 4th) he was expecting the normal abuse.

He prayed it would only be verbal this time as oppose to being physically inhibitive as he had a full list of chores to finish today.

Keeping his gaze trained on the ground, Hanatarou tried his best to be invisible as h e crossed the central courtyard of the barracks on his way to the cells.

Noticing shinigami's huddled in groups around and hearing more in the training grounds, Hanatarou got increasingly agitated 'no one can see me' his brain thought at him. 'I am like a snowflake in the wind, I could jump on your head and you wouldn't notice. I could...I could stand beside you and blow your hair into your face over and over until you went mad and started jumping around like a maniac and you'd never know it was me'.

Hanatarou's brain was trained to think around fear but must have missed the class on self preservation as Hanatarou was giggling hysterically at images swirling around in his mind's eye of noble warriors jumping around in pink filly dresses.

A sure way to attract attention.

By the time he realized he was making sounds out loud, he was already at the jail's door and thoroughly confused as to why no one had yelled at him.

Deciding to chalk it up to luck, he went inside. Bowing at the waist to the guards, he stated his business.

They let him in with only minimal belittlement and one slap on his rear.

Bars lined the right hand wall as he walked along the corridor, separating the cells from the outside world and still give the guards a good view of the insides.

They stopped at the last one and when Hanatarou looked in, all he could do was stared open mouthed.

A person sat on a wooden chair in the middle of the room. The white kimono clashing starkly with shoulder length, raven black hair. Despite how small the person looked, there was a regal air around it. Posture straight and showed no hint of weakness as if being anything less than perfect wasn't even a possibility.

This person seemed unnaturally still and didn't move when the guard opened the door or when it was slammed shut again. The heavy footsteps of the guard leaving eliciting no flicker of life.

It wasn't until Hanatarou threw himself on his knees in the deepest bow he could muster, his forehead gracing the floorboards that she looked around.

He wasn't quite sure why he did this as he felt no apprehension or fear. There was just something emanating from her that demanded respect and his body had complied without asking him first.

He took a few breaths to steady himself so he could speak coherently "I'm Hanatarou Yamada 7th seat of the 4th division and I'm here to clean your...err room miss."

One corner of her mouth quirked up at that though it was quick to lower again.

With a calm and sedate voice she introduced herself as Rukia Kuchiki and would he please get up off the floor.

He would have loved to comply but his traitorous body refused to obey him. At least he now knew what had driven him down to the floor to begin with, she was practically royalty!

The Kuchiki clan was not only one of the 4 great ones in the soul society but held the title of being 'the true first' among them.

This fact didn't help Hanatarou calm down and he silently cursed his too independent limbs. He did manage to lift his gaze up to hers and his brain went mercifully blank.

She was beautiful. The black hair framing her elegant features, her eyes were so big and a deep violet colour, her mouth small and delicate.

Then he saw the collar. An angry red, leather collar around her neck. There was only one thing it could be: a power suppression device.

This doe eyed royal really was a condemned criminal, jailed here to await her sentence. The sight made him shiver and he quickly shifted his gaze to the floor.

There weren't many words between them that first day but over the next two weeks he learnt to relax around her and she opened up to him.

She told him of her mission in the living world, where she was stationed and of the people she met there.

There were so many odd and strange things in this other universe Hanatarou had never seen and couldn't dream of.

She also told him of the circumstances that forced her to give a portion of her powers to a human named Ichigo Kurosaki. She had no idea how this Kurosaki could see her to begin with and even less of one how he managed to take nearly all of her spiritual power in the transfer.

It didn't matter if she knew what had happened or not, it was still a crime in the eyes of the Central 46. The Central 46 was a council made up of influential nobles that acted as both parliament and a judicial system.

Never a good combination.

Hanatarou was absolutely fascinated and listened wide eyed as he swept and cleaned around her. This part of his duties quickly became the highlight of his day and he never failed to feel excitement at the prospect of hearing her gentle voice speaking of an alien world.

When the day came when her cell was empty when he arrived and he got the news that she had been moved to the tower of penitence, he was absolutely devastated.

This tower was placed in a castle like structure on a platform close to the execution site and was made from Sekkisekki stone. This stone absorbed any spiritual power that came within reach, effectively shutting down any shinigami's abilities and spiritual senses.

It was made to seclude criminals who were sentenced to death so that, in theory, they could reflect on their crimes.

Hanatarou had to admit that he didn't see the point, why waste your last moments on regret? He did however recognize this as a scare tactic bordering on torture.

Rukia wouldn't be able to feel anyone's pressure within those walls, she would feel totally alone in the world.

All shinigami's could feel spiritual pressures from others, it was a part of them like air or the sky. To rip it away at such a time was abhorrent and atrocious.

It's hard to scare and break a battle hardened soldier. Leaving them completely alone for the first time with their scarred minds was supposed to do the trick.

Feeling gloomy about the whole situation, Hanatarou made his way across the Seritei and up to the first platform that led to the tower. It was like a mini city around the tall structure and he had to go through winding path ways to get to the hanging bridge that was the only way in or out of it.

The guards wouldn't let him in and got angry when he said he was going to clean.

Even more dejected he turned and headed back trying to find a good excuse as to why he was so far behind on his schedule.

Half way back to the 4th he stumbled upon a crowd of shinigami's and curious as to why they had gathered in the middle of the street he went to check.

Before he could get to them though, he tripped over his own feet. He actually managed to trip through the whole crowd only to end up flat on his face before two very odd looking men.

One wore baggy black pants with a red sash holding them up and a headscarf to match.

The other wore traditional shinigami uniform, black skirtpants, white undershirt and a black overshirt. Hanatarou could even see the white toe socks and straw sandals.

That was the last of what Hanatarou could make out before Mr. Pirate grabbed the back of his uniform and yanked him up and started yelling at the 11th division monsters that if they weren't let through he'd hurt Hanatarou.

That made the little medic a bit uneasy as he was sure the 11th division shinigami's would offer to help with the beating.

Instead to everyone's surprise the rough warriors patiently explained to the new comers that the mongrel they were holding was from another division, a weak one in fact.

They however were from the legendary 11th division who was famous for its strength and viciousness in battle.

Beating someone from the 4th was a leisure activity not a goal as they didn't fight. They healed, cleaned and brought provisions out to the field.

Mr. Pirate and the strange shinigami ran. It just so happened that Mr. Pirate was still holding Hanatarou when they legged it.

After running around for a bit they found shelter in a storage shed and there Hanatarou found out that Mr. Pirate's name was actually Ganju and the other was Ichigo Kurosaki, the one Rukia had told him about.

He also found out that these two along with 4 others were here to save Rukia.

Without questioning either men about plans, tactics or other minor details like that, Hanatarou decided to help. So he led them to the sewer system.

He knew these systems better than the back of his hands and no wonder as he'd been cleaning them for over half a century.

By using these tunnels they managed to get unseen to a square close to the steps that led to the platform where the tower was located.

It should have been easy, Ganju reflected as they hauled an unconscious Ichigo back to the tunnels. The plan had been simple enough, hop out of the sewer, run over the square and up the steps, easy as breathing.

But no, a flaming red haired lunatic had to be waiting for them and proceeded to pound Ichigo into a bubbling pile of bloody flesh.

During the fight Hanatarou had gone weak in the knees from the sheer pressure of the combine agitated power rolling of the combatants. As the fight progressed and Ichigo's pressure got heavier and stronger Hanatarou realized that Ichigo was Rukia's best chance to escape.

Because of that epiphany Hanatarou worked through the whole night healing and patching up what remained of the insanely powerful child.

It was exhausting work as the injuries were extensive and the idiot had tried to leave in the middle of it!

Ichigo had regained semi consciousness after the painkillers kicked in, stood up, ripped open his wounds and staggered over to his overcompensatingly large Zanpaktou.

To top Ichigo's idiocy (as that was Hanatarou's only guess) Ganju thwacked Ichigo on the head rendering him unconscious again.

It was a definitive show of trust really that Hanatarou lost his temper and actually yelled at the brute. Granted he'd been dragging Ichigo's body at the time and was therefore partially shielded but it counted.

Ganju hadn't made any attempt to punish Hanatarou for his outburst but rather tried (and failed) to rationalize his actions like Hanatarou's opinion mattered.

This warmed the medic's heart to no end. These intruders were rather endearing once you got over the screaming and casually dealt out violence.

Finally after hours of gruelling work, Ichigo was more or less in one piece again, held together by stitches, bandages and kidoh.

Hanatarou crawled over to Ganju and used the last scrap of energy to heal him too until he passed out, muttering about noble guards running around in the yard wearing tiaras.

The next day was mostly a blur of sheer terror for Hanatarou.

Making it up the stairs was not the satisfying experience he thought it would be.

Captain Zaraki Kenpachi of the 11th division was waiting for them a little further in on the platform. Standing within that mans spiritual pressure when he's all geared up for a fight is the epitome of desperation. Desperation to get far, far away very, very quickly.

Hanatarou went completely rigid when the insane mans bloodthirsty killing intent rolled off the captain. He couldn't move when Ichigo told them to continue onwards and Ganju had to pick his frozen in fear body up and carry him out of there. Again.

It was the point when Ganju tied his hands to a grappling hook, spun him around and threw him at a building that Hanatarou lost all faith in reality.

The fact that Ganju's face showed genuine fear when Hanatarou rendered one of the guards unconscious with a single drop of a sedative he carried in his medic kit did nothing to help the healers faith levels.

No one was afraid of Hanatarou, even if he walked towards you with a bone saw and a smile.

His moment of pride came when they were finally at the tower door and Hanatarou produced a key to it and the ever peculiar Ganju had declared him useful.

Which may have been just as well for as soon as the door opened Ganju lost what little was left of his mind.

Apparently lady Rukia had killed Ganju's older brother some time ago and was the reason Ganju swore death and hate on all shinigami's.

To infiltrate and cause disturbances in the Seritei was the reason he'd agreed to help the intruders in the first place.

This small detail left them in quite the quandary when Captain Kuchiki showed up.

Ganju absolutely refused to move and Rukia, bless her heart, told them to flee.

Flee over the bridge that was the only way in or out. The bridge that Captain Kuchiki was standing on.

Hanatarou felt he there really was no choice as he was fully committed to helping the nice if slightly loopy noble lady.

He stepped out on the bridge fully expecting to die only to be thrown back by an angry Ganju who seemed to have found within himself a deep wealth of a hero complex.

Rukia came out to watch the one sided carnage with Hanatarou and they just about managed to ooh and ahh at the right moments.

Once the idiot was down the next one showed up.

Ichigo actually came flying through the air like he hadn't just been ripped to tiny shreds earlier courtesy of Captain Zaraki.

For the second time that day, Hanatarou felt his grip on reality slip away.

Reality however had other plans and was quick to restore itself in the form of Captain Ukitake of the 13th division.

The kind hearted captain stayed Captain Kuchiki's hand as he was about to rip Ichigo into tiny bloody ribbons.

Another body came hurtling down, jabbed Ichigo with a sedative, flung him over her shoulder and promptly challenged 'Bya-bo' (Captain Byakuya Kuchiki) to a race.

Rukia fainted immediately after the storming pressures had left after having held herself up through the exploding encounter and was carried back into the tower by Captain Ukitake's 3rd seat.

Ganju was healed and put in a holding cell where another of the intruders had been brought.

Hanatarou was led before his own captain being charged with treason and aid to the intruders. Healing Ichigo had caused, if indirectly, harm to Captain Zaraki Kenpachi.

That last bit was dubious at best as half dead Captain Zaraki had to be shackled to floor so he wouldn't go looking for Ichigo for some more 'fun'.

As bad as Hanatarou felt about disappointing his captain he couldn't regret his choices, he'd do it all again.

He did feel grateful that Captain Ukitake sent his 3rd seats with a message asking for leniency for Hanatarou as he had been trying to help a member of the 13th division.

A nice attempt but a void one as his captain was not in a forgiving mood with her barracks full of to the brim with injured shinigami's.

And that led Hanatarou walking slowly as he was led by his lieutenant to the 4th division's jail cells.

He had halted while the memories assaulted his brain making him shiver at the sheer force of them.

"Lieutenant, did I do the right thing?" He asked in a small voice.

She studied him for a long moment, pondering his question. After a while she shifted her gaze to the tower and answered, "I wish I had the freedom to act on my personal feelings. In that regard I envy you."

He understood, these were horrible circumstances and everyone had to choose for themselves whether to fallow their own sense of justice or adhere to duty.

The rest of the walk went without words between them, both lost to their own thoughts.

At least the cell block was lively.

The guards were chatting up a storm and Hanatarou learnt that 3 lieutenants had been jailed and all of them had broken out, two of them twice.

Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya of the 10th had attacked Captain Gin Ichimaru of the 3rd but no one was sure as to why.

Captain creepfest Mayyuri Kurotsuchi of the 12th had been liquefied by one of the intruders and no one really cared. It was just a shame that the moral deficient, demented freak of nature had lived.

Rukia's execution was set for the fallowing morning with no appeals and no reversals.

When Hanatarou heard that piece of news he wasn't sure what to feel and after a while going through a jumble of emotions, exhaustion won out.

The straw mat in his cell didn't offer much in a way of comfort but it was enough for him to drift into sleep.

The morning after a very harrowed looking Rikichi appeared, banging on the bars and yelling "Hanatarou! Wake up!"

The young shinigami shifter from foot to foot in his agitation, his whole frame quivering with pent up emotion. His black shortish hair stuck up every which way and his sky blue eyes were wide.

"Come on Hanatarou, wake up before the guards come back" the boy practically begged while slamming his fists on the bars again.

"Grhng" Hanatarou replied logically as he rolled sluggishly off the mat. The cold of the floor greeting his half asleep face was enough to wake him up completely.

Yelping he shot up and looked around groggily, remembering where he was and why.

"Finally! Hanatarou I need your help, will you come with me?" Rikichi asked, big eyes fixed on the healer.

Said healer looked dumbly back, focusing on the walls and the bars "err Rikichi, I don't mean to sound uncooperative but...err...there are things keeping me in here." Hanatarou pointed out helpfully.

A set of keys met his gaze in a way of answer "the guards were called out to defend the hospital as there are massive spiritual pressures exploding all over the Seritei. Now will you come with me?"

Hanatarou gaped, looking between his friend and the keys "what exactly is it you want me to do?" he asked feeling good that at least this time he asked first.

Rikichi's face went utterly serious "lieutenant Abarai is hurt bad, he fought Captain Kuchiki to get Rukia and lost very, very much. I need you to heal him." The pleading was obvious, he was desperate.

Another easy choice Hanatarou thought as he was sworn to preserve life, _any_ life and he took that oath very seriously. He was also already condemned so another criminal act wouldn't hurt too much.

"Fine, yes of course I'll go" he said as he walked towards the door.

Rikichi was already turning the key in the lock and as soon as they were outside, they started running.

There was pure chaos in the streets as random squads were running all over the place with no clear directive. A steady thrumming of monstrous spiritual pressures bore down on the city in constant waves from several directions.

They ran past ruined buildings and broken walls, it felt like a warzone. Hell, it _was_ a warzone Hanatarou thought but at the same time couldn't help but wonder how 13 army divisions with near unlimited power could be at war with 4 kids and a cat.

Oh and Ganju.

It took a bit of weaving around agitated and over excited groups of bloodthirsty, glory hungry shinigami's but hardly an hour after they set out did they arrive at lieutenant Renji Abarai's body.

Rikichi ran to his lieutenant's side "Renji! Tell me you are still alive!" he begged until Hanatarou nudged him away.

The medic set to work noticing that the lieutenant's body was already bandaged up. He let his power gather in his palms as he prepared for the healing spell but was unsettled by tendrils of someone else's spiritual power lingering on the injured body.

His face slid into a frown as he concentrated the green glow gathering around his hands on the worst cuts. They were very nearly healed already, feeling more like they happened weeks ago rather than hours.

He did recognize the power's signature, it was his captain's.

'Cunning old bat' he thought with utmost respect.

He had just told the two what he'd found when they felt it.

The Sokyoku was being released and Rukia was about to die.

There wasn't a lot Hanatarou could do for the frantic lieutenant but pump him full of painkillers and have him pop an energy pill.

The lieutenant swallowed and vanished in a flash step.

Hanatarou got up and watched as Rikichi's features melted into worry and fear. There was nothing Hanatarou could say to make this situation look better than it was; if Renji lived through this he was bound for the Maggot's nest.

He walked up to his worried friend and slid his arms around the faintly trembling body. For a precious few moments they held onto each other, hiding from the horrible possibilities.

It was Rikichi who stepped back first with a ghost of his old grin touching his face "go on Hanatarou, show that captain of yours just cause you broke out of jail you're still able to work."

Hanatarou grinned back if a little weakly "yeah, you're welcome, brat. I'll send you a copy of my criminal records for Christmas," he then turned and trotted off to the sound of his friend's chuckle.

The 4th was in perfect pandemonium when Hanatarou arrived. There were injured bodies on every available surface it seemed and nurses and healers running around like they'd been set on fire.

It was time he thought to work on some of the damage he was supposedly, if partially, accountable for. He walked over to a relief station and got ready, cleaned up, changed uniforms and pulled on a pair of shoulder length rubber gloves.

He walked out into more of a commotion than he left as a captain and a lieutenant were being brought in by Captain Unohana herself.

Stern orders were being issued by both Captain Unohana and lieutenant Isane as the stretchers were carried in.

The new patients must have been badly wounded if the urgency in the air was anything to go by.

Hanatarou felt compelled to help and moved to the first available emergency room. There he got out and ready what would most likely be needed as the wounds were tended to.

A group of medics came in carrying what appeared to be a dead Captain Hitsugaya. The captain was covered in blood and half encased in ice, his big blue-green eyes open and vacant.

Hanatarou's heart wrenched at the sight and he lurched forward to assist the others to lift the captain from the stretcher to the table.

He slid his left hand under a shoulder while the right one supported the neck. There wasn't a lot of Captain Hitsugaya as he was both short and thin so the move went wisely and without a hitch.

Hanatarou was retracting his hands when a tip of his finger grazed the skin on the captains' neck.

The air shivered and for a moment Hanatarou felt like the world had frozen before it exploded violently in a mass of glacial spiritual force.

It was surprising therefore when Hanatarou came to as he was certain his body had just been pancaked across a wall.

Groaning, he got himself into a sitting position and looked around.

'Fuck' was the total sum of his thoughts.

There was no more hospital room, no more Seritei it seemed. All he could see was a blue waste land and majestic looking mountain ranges in the far distance.

'Fuck fuck fuckiddy fuck' he was dead after all.

Who knew captains would burst like that? why wasn't he warned? And didn't the soul recycle bin look purplish pink?

He didn't think there was another destination to go to after your soul died.

Slowly he got up and turned to look around.

Behind him lay a colossal blue dragon, its red beady eyes focused on the healer who screamed and fell back on his butt.

The dragon laid his head on his folded front paws, evidently trying to look less imposing.

The effect was lost on Hanatarou's bladder who wanted to expel everything in preparation for the upcoming flight.

"Healer," the dragon rumbled in its deep, gravelly voice "I am Hyorinmaru, the Zanpaktou of Toushiro Hitsugaya, reawakened guardian of the heavens. State your name."

Hanatarou squeaked, then swallowed trying his hardest to mend the dryness in his throat. "I'm Hanatarou Yamada, 7th seat of the 4th division." He managed to croak.

Hyorinmaru rumbled, tilting his head a little "another Yamada? No matter, my wielder is at deaths door. You were the only one in the vicinity compatible and strong enough to help him." The dragon halted his speech as if not certain how to continue.

Hanatarou slid to the side while the beast was thinking, its breath nearly strong enough to knock his slender body over.

The dragon didn't seem to mind, just kept his eyes trained on him.

"Would you be obliged to assist in this matter?" Hyorinmaru asked finally, pinning the trembling shinigami down with his intense gaze.

Hanatarou gulped "I...I was he-helping him out th..." he looked around again, his eyes widening "oh kami, wh-where am I?" he asked breathlessly.

Hyorinmaru chortled making Hanatarou's bones rattle "you are in my world young one."

Hanatarou screamed again. He felt a bubble of hysteria working its way up his body sending cold tendrils of fear to his limbs.

'This is not real. No one can enter another's inner world, it exists within ones soul! I'm dead, that's why this is happening, must be dead.' His mind worked frantically trying to make sense of this.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE DEAD!" he screamed out loud, it felt like the sensible thing to do.

The dragons head rose up and cocked to the side "youngling, you are not deceased, it is my wielder who's life remains in peril."

Hanatarou thought about that for a while but couldn't quite convince himself that the giant, talking blue lizard was telling him the truth or was worth listening to.

'Maybe' he thought 'maybe it doesn't matter if I'm dead if I can help the captain.' That made sense, no matter what, he was sworn to preserve life.

He looked up "what do I need to do?" he asked with a surprisingly steady voice.

Hyorinmaru's head lowered again and there was an air of satisfaction around him. "Be my wielders life line until he is strong enough."

That didn't sound too hard, of course he hadn't gotten any details of what being a 'life line' entailed but he'd already made up his mind so he nodded.

The deep rumble rolled over Hanatarou again making his knees knock together.

"I'll do whatever I can for captain Hitsugaya." The last word barely made it out before the world exploded again.

He woke with a start, head butting lieutenant Isane as he shot up.

"Ow" he rasped out before going completely rigid.

He wasn't there! His own spiritual power was there but still not at the same time. There was another power mixed with his own distorting his spiritual perceptions.

Then it dawned on him and a wide grin spread over his face "I'm not dead! The lizard was telling the truth!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Of course you're alive, you just fainted. What did you do?" Lieutenant Isane asked, sounding annoyed.

Hanatarou hardly heard her in his haste to get up, kneeing himself in the chin on the way.

"Ow, sorry lieutenant Isane but I have no idea which thing I did you're referring to. I need to get to captain Hitsugaya, he's dying!"

The words sounded harsh in his rush to get up and over to the table.

He felt irrationally anxious over the captain's physical condition, so much so that holding on to any kind of professional apathy was nigh impossible.

Scrambling to his feet, he had to wait until the world stopped swaying before shuffling onwards. He almost threw up at the sight that greeted him on the table and had to work furiously to swallow back the bile rising in his throat.

Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya's left shoulder had been nearly cut through, only still connected by a sliver of skin and tendons. The cut continued although not as deep from the left shoulder to the right hip.

Glints of white could be seen through the mass of blood covering the pale body and Hanatarou could feel panic swell up inside him. What if internal organs had been damaged?

"We can't get any healing spells through his spiritual pressure when it's this out of control. We're waiting for captain Unohana to finish stabilizing lieutenant Hinamori." Lieutenant Isane's voice cut through the horror induced haze.

He jerked, startled into moving and placed his hands over the captain's chest. He gathered his power and prepared the healing spell.

Drawing a shaky breath he then released the energy in a steady flow. The usual emerald green glow that was unique to Hanatarou's power, was now deeper and fluctuated from dark green to sky blue.

The exceptionally strong surge of foreign energy pounding through him rushed to his hands as if eager to help.

Sparks flew out as the new energy combined with the spell and Hanatarou had to take a deep breath to steady himself against the onslaught.

He had never worked with so much force before and it was making him dizzy. He concentrated on damaged vital organs first and then on stemming the flow of blood.

As he worked the rest of the world faded out and he was completely oblivious to everything around him.

The show of tissues reconnecting and knitting together was mesmerizing, not even captain Unohana could repair this much damage this quickly.

At some point he felt something wonderfully wet and cold swipe over his forehead and cheeks and someone stuck a straw into his mouth. He automatically sucked the liquid up and nearly drowned.

He really should have learnt not to inhale drinks by now but he was busy at the moment.

Time stood still for Hanatarou as he worked, it could have been minutes or days since he started, so lost was he in the frantic need to have the still form in front of him continue to live.

He just needed a little bit more time but his vision was starting to gray around the edges and his hands were shaking badly.

He felt a gentle hand grip his shoulder for a moment and like it was giving him permission he passed out, utterly spent.

He woke up with a side dish of a splitting headache. He groaned in pure self pity and felt better for it.

With a monumental effort he rolled onto his side only to find that whatever he'd been lying on ceased to exist half way through his motion. With a 'thunk' he hit the floor.

"Ow"

The sound was muffled as half his face was pressed into the blessedly cool floor.

He figured that staying put was his best option to stop the future probability for further falls.

"Oh you're awake, come with me Hanatarou." The gentle voice of irony said and all he could do was grunt out his assent.

Getting vertical was an adventure because places on his body he'd had no idea he'd had before were creaking and burning in protest at his continued abuse.

Getting his face approximately his body length from the floor and staying that way made him feel a bit proud.

When a cup of sweet tea appeared, he could have wept with gratitude but instead of blatantly waving his emotions around the place, he gulped it down and felt the headache abate.

An infinite amount of relief went through him in a violent shiver and he swayed with the force of it.

"Come along now, we have a myriad of important matters to discuss." The gentle and now slightly frightening voice ominously declared.

Hanatarou followed his captain with the air of Napoleon's generals after Waterloo.

They walked in a silent procession through the barracks, division members and patients alike hurried to get out of the captain's way. That made getting to her office that much easier, a fact Hanatarou was inclined to lament at the moment.

The door sliding open sounded dooming and Hanatarou's anxiety amplified.

Captain Unohana walked behind her low desk, sat down on folded legs on a pillow and indicated that Hanatarou should do the same on the other side of the table.

Once he was situated she took a tray up of the floor beside her and set it down before him.

"Eat while we go over what has happened." She said not unkindly and urged him on.

Hanatarou whimpered as his stomach growled hungrily at the sight and smell of the meal.

The captain smiled and gave a satisfied nod as her underling attacked the food with his face.

"Do you know how long you worked on captain Hitsugaya?" She asked, having chosen her moment to speak so he wouldn't choke.

Hanatarou stiffened and his eyes widened. He'd forgotten about the captain.

"Is he alive?" he blurted out, the food half finished and abandoned.

Captain Unohana chuckled "Oh yes, very much so thanks to you. Even I couldn't get through the barrier he erected around himself and whatever form of kidoh you were using Hanatarou," and here she paused to give him a dangerous smile "it tried to keep me away from captain Hitsugaya. Why would that be?"

Hanatarou paled, "hrgnl" he swallowed, took a sip from a cup on the tray and tried again.

"I only used the standard healing method captain, but the stab happy energy was probably Hyorinmaru." His voice drifted off into silence.

Captain Unohana looked at him incredulously "do you expect me to believe that you not only conversed with another's Zanpaktou but absorbed its power?"

He timidly told her about his meeting with Hyorinmaru.

As he talked her face got stonier and colder until he finished, then she got a hold of herself and her mouth once again lifted into that tiny, scary smile.

"I see, it seems that congratulations are in order as you've bonded with your patient. This is your first is it not?"

Hanatarou was flabbergasted. Bonded! Him! This sort of thing rarely happened and when it did it was exclusively senior officers and usually in middle of battle.

"Bu-but I-I never..." he sputtered. Actually, come to think of it, he had no clue _how_ to bond with a patient.

Unohana's smile widened a fraction "this will be quite the learning curve for you and even for us all as it is highly unusual to bond through a Zanpaktou."

Hanatarou swallowed at that, images of the 12th division captain swimming around in his mind.

"Oh no, will we be test subjects?" he squeaked.

A shadow went over Unohana's delicate features making a cold shiver run down Hanatarou's spine.

"No" she replied simply and with that tone, no one would argue.

"Oh good" Hanatarou said weakly, averting his gaze down.

The captain's face melted into kindness "you worked continuously on captain Hitsugaya for 14 hours straight. I had to use sleeping kidoh to get you to stop." His mouth fell open but she hadn't finished. "You then slept in the hallway outside his door for 26 hours. You screamed, kicked and _**BIT**_ anyone who tried to get you further away."

The spasms in her cheeks were the only indicator that she was close to bursting out in laughter.

"Oh, oh dear. I am so very sorry captain. I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Hanatarou said faintly but still amazed at his own bravery.

"You must be feeling burned out after channelling Hyorinmaru's energy on top of your own for so long. Tell me, how do you feel?" Unohana asked gravely.

Hanatarou took stock of himself "well I feel a little bit like I've been sat on by Jidanbou and his family for a week. Probably smell like it too, I need a shower." He answered dutifully although he was getting uncomfortable and started to squirm on his pillow. "I also need to see captain Hitsugaya..." he added, his eyes blanking over.

Captain Unohana quirked an eyebrow at that, "can you sense the link already?" She was curious, only once as far as she could remember had anyone been bonded through a soul slayer.

Hanatarou thought it over, "not really, at least not physically. There is just this sense of vague urgency I can't place on anything but captain Hitsugaya."

Unohana nodded and straightened up "I am relieving you of duty until your bond disintegrates as you are still the only one to get through the barriers and for captain Hitsugaya's safety and continued recovery you should be available to him at all times. I am also assigning you new quarters beside his room. Do you have any questions?"

He stared at her, not sure if he should mention the jailbreak. Compromising he asked "how is lieutenant Abarai?"

Unohana's smile widened considerably, "he is doing well and will be fit for duty in about a week. Rukia Kuchiki is at the Kuchiki manor recovering as is Captain Byakuya Kuchiki."

Her face fell as the next words left her lips, "captain's Souske Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen have betrayed the soul society and have left for Hueco Mundo."

Hanatarou gasped in shock but there was more, "Souske Aizen faked his own death and slaughtered the entirety of central 46, all orders pertaining to Rukia Kuchiki were false."

This was a bit much to take in but a few things clunked together in Hanatarou's fuzzy brain.

"So she'll live? What about the intruders?" he asked, the hope evident in his face.

Unohana sighed, this had been a sticky point at the last captains meeting, "yes she'll live and the intruders were set up in the 13th division at the insistence of captain Ukitake. They are being hailed as heroes of the soul society."

It left a bitter taste in her mouth that the head captain refused outright to look into how no less than 3 captains treachery had managed to go undetected for decades.

Hanatarou however squirmed, "does that mean I am not a traitor anymore?" he asked in a small voice.

Another burst of laughter threatened to erupt out of her at the sight of the forlorn expression on his face.

"You are no longer under the charge of traitor Hanatarou. I am also looking past your escape as the jail cell's must be defected seeing as people more or less just walk out. Honestly, I think the next few weeks will suffice as your punishment." She said the last words in a serious tone, "being bonded is a great responsibility Hanatarou, do not take it lightly."

A shiver went through him and he started thinking. Which was a mistake as he instantly panicked.

"Oh Kami, what if I make captain Hitsugaya worse? Or what if I accidentally kill him? Or worse, I might break his brain!" He wailed having thought himself into a frenzy of fear and worry.

Unohana deftly resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Hanatarou, I know you to be diligent and honest in your work no matter what your orders are. This will not be any different and you know you can always come to your superiors with questions or if you need assistance. This is not the time to doubt your abilities."

She said sternly but continued in a softer tone "I will be watching both of your progress and I want written reports at the end of each day during captain Hitsugaya's recovery. Am I understood?" She finished sharply.

Hanatarou straightened and bowed, "yes captain Unohana, I understand and thank you." He got up and left to prepare.

OoOoO

Captain Unohana watched her 7th seat leave the office full of purpose and uncertainty. She smiled ruefully at the thought that within an hour he would be either screaming, running or unconscious.

Her fondness for the Yamada's had started more than millennia ago. At first they taught her about mercy, kindness and of healing but somewhere along the way the roles were reversed.

Now she had lost count of how many of them had served under her in one capacity or other.

Not that it mattered, Hanatarou was as precious as Neko, the first Yamada she had stumbled upon.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, she got up. A trip to the 1st division was necessary now that Hyorinmaru was stirring again.

The ruined city had a surreal feel to it in the soft glow of the early evening. Broken walls and roof tiles littered the streets and Unohana had to half skip to keep her footing secure, this was a sure way to land a few more shinigami's in her care.

Hopefully the 11th division would hurry up with the clean up. That thought had the gentle, motherly captain smiling diabolically.

Captain Zaraki had thrown a fit in the last captain's meeting, demanding that the 4th do 'their damn job' and clean up this mess, to which he was subsequently thanked for volunteering to lead the effort and would receive a 'non combatant' status until the city of Seritei was fit to live in once more.

Fairly quickly she gave up on the hazardous walkways and took to the roofs. Using her own spiritual pressure to act as a physical barrier enabled her to practically walk on air.

Her long black hair swayed with her every elegant jump, even though it was confined in its signature frontal braid.

There was really no need for flash stepping as the two divisions were fairly close and the evening was invigorating. Peaceful moments were a rarity in her line of work and especially after the mayhem of the past week, this walk felt precious to her.

Soon enough she reached the grand gates of the 1st and walked the paved path that led to the captain's hall. Despite its nickname it was the administrative offices where all the paperwork that the entirety of the Gotei 13 produced went to die.

Presumably as no one ever saw a trace of a completed form ever again after it was handed in or filed.

The corridors were eerily empty and silent as Unohana glided through them on her way to the general's office. There was no question as to whether he'd be there or not, he was always there.

The responsibility to keep this organization running no matter what was his only missive in the afterlife.

Light flickered around the door and Unohana knocked quietly. An answering grunt came from inside and she stepped through.

The room was big and empty beside the lone, low desk at one end but the eye was immediately drawn to the opposite wall which was a big window showing the magnificently manicured garden that lay beyond.

Unohana made her way over to the general and bowed, "Sensei" she said in greeting and received a pleasant grunt in return.

She settled on a pillow before his desk and they both waited as an officer brought in the tea.

"Who burst?" was Yamamoto's first words once they were alone again.

Unohana sighed, "Captain Hitsugaya, or rather his Zanpaktou."

That got the head-captain's attention and he looked up at her startled.

"Hyorinmaru? What would get him riled up now after laying low for almost two centuries?" he asked, heat rising as his temper flared.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya was dying but Hyorinmaru has not yet manifested, only bound a soul," Unohana answered quietly. The more she thought about the situation, the more wrong her answer felt.

As if knowing his oldest pupil and supporter was thinking things through, the general sat calmly, watching her and sipping his tea. It was a welcome break from the tedium of keeping the world in its place.

"I think he bound my 7th seat to Toushiro not to himself although I have no idea how that is possible." Unohana said eventually still looking thoughtfully into her cup.

"Especially taking into account the last time he bound a soul." She added as an afterthought. They both could remember that clusterfuck and were probably the only ones left who did.

Hyorinmaru was 'the heavenly guardian', an entity that was not loyal to anything besides keeping the balance of souls stable. He was unpredictable at best and unstable at worst and was not touched by morality or empathy lest it pertained directly to his current wielder.

"Your last update report stated that captain Hitsugaya was out of danger and was recovering. Has that changed?" the general asked.

Unohana recounted Hanatarou's story along with her own findings in a quick, succinct manner. As she talked, she watched her old teacher's eyebrows as they rose ever higher due to her speech until they eventually threatened to disappear over his scarred, wrinkled bald head.

"And they both lived through the force of two blasts?" the old man asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

Unohana smiled, "yes, we had to hydrate Yamada and in the end I used kidoh to knock him out before he killed himself when he was healing but they are both well on their way to recovery."

Yamamoto grunted, "Still proud as ever of your pet lineage I see and I must admit they more often than not stumble their way into astonishing me. This will be very interesting to observe but I want them on suicide watch. The 2nd should be able to spare a few members. We can't afford to lose a captain to an overload of embarrassment right now." He said in a not too serious tone.

Unohana chuckled, "I'll send the request form to captain Soi Fong but I believe this will be a good thing for our youngest captain, he works so hard to earn the respect the rest refuse to give him that I was starting to fear a mental breakdown. Having someone who understands unconditionally and without judgement will be essential for him as this was continues and then there is lieutenant Hinamori..." Unohana trailed off feeling a weight settle on her shoulders.

"She will take a long time to recuperate, Aizen did a thorough job tearing her into pieces."

Yamamoto growled at the traitors name knowing there was hardly a point to it beyond letting loose some of the frustration that had been building up.

"The 5th division is worst off, moral is abysmal and they barely function as it is. What is the prognosis for the kid?" He asked looking expectantly at her.

She shook her head not wanting to recount the horrors Hinamori had and would face but seeing there wasn't really any choice.

She sighed again, "Well she attacked her classmate, lieutenant Izuru after she found the bloody body of the man she idolized beyond reason, went to jail and broke out only to attempt to kill her childhood friend. Even though she failed miserably when captain Hitsugaya accidentally knocked her out, she still betrayed him. The cherry on top to finish off her already weak psyche was finding captain Aizen alive only to have him stab her and leave her just alive enough to see captain Hitsugaya fall to his sword too. I'll be surprised if she can ever return to be a productive member of the Gotei again. It goes without saying that the 4th will do their best."

She took a deep breath then flashed her mentor a grin, "of course we would do a lot better when my barracks empty of the recently injured and when we can let captain Zaraki loose again."

The old general snorted, feeling once again gratitude of immense magnitude that Unohana had agreed to join with him all those centuries ago if not for anything else than curbing Zaraki's tendencies to slaughter anything that moved in his vicinity.

"My dream of stability has become a back stabbing circus," Yamamoto said grumpily but there was a mischievous air to the upper half of his head, "but it works Retsu. We have everything we need to keep this going, if not smoothly then at least without tearing ourselves apart like the nobles did."

The jovial glint on his bald head muted down to glum as they both remembered a time long before the Gotei 13 existed.

"Will you replace the Central 46?" Unohana asked.

Yamamoto's head gleam perked up, "I believe Shunshui-chan had ideas on how to deal with the upper houses."

Unohana grinned at that, "he's been itching to get at the aristocracy for a long time now, I hope Jyuushiro will back him on this. His heart has softened through his illness."

Yamamoto looked at her incredulously, "same thing has been said of you Retsu, I have not had the pleasure of seeing you covered in your enemies insides for nigh on 1500 years now. Have you gone soft?" His tone was not all together serious but keeping ones tone jovial while a picture of a savage Unohana slaughtering hundreds of anyone who strayed in her path was dancing around in your mind was very difficult.

She grinned widely looking a bit demented like she used to so long ago, "Would you care to test whether I could reclaim the title of Kenpachi Sensei?"

He shivered, "no, one fight with you was enough and I thank the heavens that Zaraki seems to know on an instinctual level that you are not one to irritate." The idea of not having any control over the sadistic barbarian was too much for the head-captain to contemplate at the moment so he changed the subject.

"Jyuushiro-chan will undoubtedly be supportive of whatever scheme the harlot cooks up despite the illness. It's amazing he still lives and in a fair working condition too, although I might have to overrule captain Kuchiki on his refusal to let his sister be seated. The 13th needs a lieutenant and I really, really don't want to see either 3rd seats in that position." He cringed at the mental image of the civil war those two would ignite should one of them be promoted.

Unohana chortled, she was feeling more relaxed than she had for months.

"Rukia Kuchiki might not be so open to a position in the organization that tried to have her killed for a relatively minor offence. I would suggest patience for now and assign her to the living world. If that doesn't soften her up then at very least it will confuse her if you assign her to Karakura."

She said soberly, she knew the old man before her would never apologize because that showed weakness and that would open him up to attacks.

Yamamoto grunted, "The order for her mission there has already been written up but with the aim of observing the boy, I understand she got quite close to those children and would be able to know if the boy went rouge or had affiliation with the traitors."

Unohana had no doubts this came straight from Kyoraku's mind as it was both brilliant and devious.

"I suppose we should be thankful that it was Aizen that betrayed us and not Kyoraku-chan. There wouldn't be anything left to rebuild if that man set his ambition on destruction. Jyuushiro-chan is the only one who has ever gotten through to him and I will make sure Jyuushiro is well enough to continue keeping Shunshui in line."

Kyoraku had always given her trouble and she found that despite his lofty visions and more or less kind heart, he was simply too diabolical for his own good. With the accumulative pain and loss over the centuries, he only got colder in his calculations, bordering on cruel.

"Yes" answered the old man tiredly "or we could have an insane Kisuke Urahara hell bent on revenge, with toys to aid his vengeance. He is a one man army sans the paperwork to keep him in order." He shuddered at the thought, "I don't think I can ever let him back here with that grudge on his shoulder Retsu, as much as we could use his intellect in this war. He is too dangerous."

She could hear what wasn't said, it had hurt her old mentor to outlaw the victims of Aizen 100 years ago but he'd had no choice but to bow to the will of the Central 46. The fools had near unlimited power slip through their grasp and turn it against the soul society. No wonder they were on the brink of chaos after all the blunders the nobles had forced on them. Yamamoto had to concede them in their decisions in accordance with the treaty that this system was built on.

Unohana sighed yet again, "maybe things will change again now, it's about time that the noble houses realized their place." Her gaze hardened and she gave off a murderous aura.

Yamamoto studied her, not perturbed in the least by her out of control energy.

"You will never be owned again Retsu, I promised you that. The nobles will never hold the power they once did. Just look at the Academy, it's filled with souls from the Rukongai and only 4 of our captains are of noble birth. They are dying out and are more or less in the place you were once in; as broodmares."

It was true she thought but they had about a 1000 years to go before it compared with what she had gone through.

"The change this time will be for the better" she said as she got up. "I trust you will be sleeping well tonight head-captain Yamamoto." Her tone brooked no argument and there was steel in her eyes.

Yamamoto chuckled, "as always my dear Retsu, thank you for the concern."

She bowed and left for her own bed as it was nearing morning.


	3. Chapter 3

After taking a tour of the space he now lived in and getting situated, Hanatarou checked in on captain Hitsugaya, who was sleeping and breathing regularly.

Feeling reassured Hanataro turned and made his way to the mess hall. Walking along the brightly painted corridors lined with doors or gate ways to communal areas or waiting rooms, he mused over what would be for dinner.

The unseated members of the squad worked on a monthly roster and at the start of each month, the new crew would ceremoniously hold a meeting long into the night and decide on the menu.

It was tantamount to blasphemy to vary or change the meals afterwards, which struck Hanataro as silly since they usually always had the same things.

There was a rare exception, occasionally there would be the strangest things served every meal, three times a day for a whole month. That was when someone had snuck sake into the meeting room.

He didn't mind that much and the fried rice with whipped cream and caramel apples made for a surprisingly good breakfast.

There had been bad times too, once they had fried fish out of chicken broth and served it with gingered cauliflower, rice and ketchup. Hanataro had been too nice to say no and had been too weak to work for the rest of the day.

They were still building up supplies of stomach soothing tea after that horrifying afternoon. Suppressing a shiver at the memory, he hesitated at the entrance and sniffed but not smelling anything life threatening he stepped inside the cafeteria and made his way to the line.

Dinner was normal and went by quietly, most of the 4th shinigamis were too tired to talk coherently after their shift and those waking up knew only too well how it felt to gulp down food and crash into bed to even try to keep up conversation.

The patients kept quiet either because everyone else was or because they had trouble enough keeping themselves upright.

Unless they were 11th squad, those were as rambunctious as ever and always had complaints or insults a plenty. It was easy enough though to tune them out after decades of verbal abuse.

Finishing up with his food, Hanataro cleared up his table and as he worked he wondered what he should do with his evening.

OoOoO

He wasn't on call for the relief team nor did he have cleaning duties which would normally keep him busy until he crawled nearly unconscious into his bed.

Not being used to free time, there was so much he wanted to try but this wasn't exactly 'free' time either seeing as he was more or less on house arrest.

Still he had books to read and a worst case scenario to prepare for. He didn't think of it as pessimism more like professionalism in case the dung hit the air ventilator.

With that pretty picture in his head and giggling a little, he aimed himself in the direction of his patient's room. Just to see if he was still alive despite being bonded to an inexperienced healer.

Yes Hitsugaya was alive but he shone with sweat, his face was set in a frown and he was breathing heavily.

Feeling alarmed Hanataro stepped inside and watched his patient twitch for a moment. This didn't look like a reaction to pain. It was more like a nightmare.

Sitting down in a relaxed seiza by the bed Hanataro let his reiatsu flow out to search and analyze. Instantly he could feel the bond, like a rope tugging behind his navel.

Focusing his mind to follow it he was slammed by a torrent of emotions.

Desperation, fear and terror flowed over and threatened to drown him and it was all Hanataro could do to hold on to reality. He keeled over on the floor with a grunt. Holding himself in a foetal position, trying to ride it out.

He had been wrong, this _was_ pain just not a physical one. As the surge of feeling washed over him, he instinctively tried to close the link and was met with a soul wrenching roar of anger.

Hyorinmaru was not a happy camper and was prying the bond open so he could be heard through it.

Hanataro had the fleeting feeling of being torn inside out through his bellybutton, the pain was excruciating and he wondered if he would live through it.

More pressing though was the glimpse he could get of Hitsugaya every time a pant lifted his head high enough to allow one eye a line of sight to the bed.

His patient looked like he was having a seizure, twitching madly and foam forming at the corners of his mouth. Hanataro wished he could help but he couldn't move and darkness was creeping over his vision.

OoOoO

Swimming up through the black depths of unconsciousness, Hanataro groaned. His body ached all over and on various levels, it amazed him how pain could take on a character and punish different parts of him in such different ways.

Having no idea what had happened or where he was or when he was for that matter, there finally came a moment he was forced to open his sore eyes. He didn't register any change despite having gone through the monumental task of lifting his lids.

'Was he blind?' No, he wasn't blind. There was a lit candle on the desk. It was just very slow to come into focus.

A pale face popped into his vision and he flinched back with a squeak. "Oh dear, I didn't mean to startle you" Unohana said, smile wide and voice kind.

"It's alright, um what happened?" Hanataro relaxed back into the bed feeling shaken.

"We found you lying on the floor in captain Hitsugaya's room. We were alarmed when your spiritual powers exploded" she answered still smiling though her eyes had hardened. She was looking him over, checking for injuries.

Finally coming to the conclusion that it was only superficial bruising, frayed nerves and slightly depleted spiritual pressure, she calmed down.

Meanwhile Hanataro sat up and was going over what he remembered. There was a memory of dinner and walking to check on...

"OH NO! Is captain Hitsugaya alright?" He felt breathless and panicked, how could he have forgotten the life he was responsible for?

Unohana cocked an eyebrow "He is in the same state you are in and still asleep, I gave him your chamomile extract: 3 drops. You should be able to know how he is by now unless the bond was damaged in the overflow of energy?" she finished in a question.

With a frown of concentration, Hanataro closed his eyes and focused. Yes the link was there, still pulling inside but it was so wide now that he had no idea where he ended and Hitsugaya began.

"Hanataro Yamada, 7th seat of the 4th division, wielder of Hisagomaru!" the voice was deep and more of a growl than speech.

Eyes flying open in shock and muttering curses under his breath "I think I just heard Hyorinmaru" he looked up at his captain, face full of wonder and awe.

Unohana started, looking for the bond with her own power but there was nothing to be found. There was no defining link between them because the pressures of both Hitsugaya and Hanataro had melded together.

"Hanataro how did this come to be?" she asked, worry evident in her tone.

He looked up at her, head tilted a bit to the side and seemed to think for a moment

"Hyorinmaru says that when I was poking at the link before and got slammed with...err... with whatever it was that Hitsugaya Toushiro was feeling, I panicked and tried to close it but Hyorinmaru had chosen me to help Toushiro and he only wanted to keep the bond from breaking but he used too much force so our powers welded together, we are now like a shinigami and Zanpaktou. He also says that our powers might untangle by themselves in time but until then I need to keep close to Toushiro otherwise he might die of shock should a bit of his soul leave. Um oh and he says he's sorry." Hanataro's face cleared and he smiled wide up at Unohana, a faraway look in his eyes as he fainted.

OoOoO

Waking up was hard and Hanataro groaned his displeasure of anything at all happening and that he was conscious to witness it.

His body was sore and stiff and the bright light was cheerily stabbing his eyeballs.

He didn't remember attempting suicide in a sake bottle last night, although were the offer made right now he wouldn't decline.

"Good morning Hanataro" came an entirely too familiar voice.

'Oh no, did I fall asleep during a night shift?' He hadn't done that for decades but that was still unmistakeably his lieutenant's voice.

He gave her the perkiest groan he could offer.

Lieutenant Isane chuckled.

Hanataro had never heard her laugh before.

It was scary.

She was one of the most intense people he'd ever met, bar only a lot of other people but they were mostly captains or lieutenants or in the 11th or 2nd divisions.

"Here drink this and then you can have lunch. You need to get up and look after your patient. "

Oh yeah, Hitsugaya exploded last night and that would explain why he felt like he could, with pure joy, volunteer to clean out the 12th division and never be seen again.

GAAH Hitsugaya! Hanataro almost managed flight in his haste to reconnect with the outside world but crumbled quickly back down holding his head and moaning pitifully.

At least he was sitting now although hunched over and even got his fingers to work enough to grasp the cup that materialized in front of his face.

He felt quite proud of this feat.

Taking a sip he found the content to be entirely too bitter. So much so that his mouth wanted to stop working and refused to produce the necessary saliva he needed to continue swallowing.

To accommodate his predicament a slice of lemon appeared next to the cup.

Hanataro shivered and entertained the idea of not very accidentally falling into an 11th division lavatory and choke on the fumes alone, but was brought out of that fantasy when the back of his head shook.

A deep growl resonated through his skull which did not help him aim the cup at the right place.

"It would not do for you to lose to the simple challenge of waking up."

Hanataro shivered again "Hyorinmaru?" not sure where the voice had come from.

"What was that?" came a female voice that was definitely outside of his brain.

"Good luck getting the clumsy baboon to do anything worthwhile" and that was his own Zanpaktou.

"Hnngh there are too many voices happening" Hanataro sighed and turned his attention back onto the evil cup and the devilish liquid it held.

With the help of orally molesting the lemon slice he finally finished the tea but it would take a while yet until he was ready to tackle solid food.

Ever so slowly and with creaking joints he made it to his feet and shuffled into the bathroom for a shower.

20 minutes later he came out squeaky clean and ready for the day.

Feeling a lot better he went to the desk where a tray of food was laid out "wow this looks great, thank you lieutenant Isane" he said offering her a tentative smile.

While she didn't smile back, she didn't growl either and Hanataro took that as a good sign of his chances to survive.

"Orders from 1st division, both you and captain Hitsugaya are on suicide watch" Isane said her tone clipped.

"It did cross my mind before but that was because of the pain" Hanataro giggled nervously and hid his face in the food.

Isane stared at him "you are now the only caretaker for captain Hitsugaya as we can't get through your combined pressures..." she faltered to a stop frowning. "It feels like your energy is blocking us and we can't reach captain Hitsugaya not even to see if he's sustained internal damage after the monumental power released last night."

Hanataro went cross eyed for a moment and then smiled through a bite of chicken "oh he's fine lieutenant, only the cut below his ribs opened up again but it's not deep and I can heal that easily."

Isane froze "what do you mean 'he's fine', captain Hitsugaya was severely injured by the traitors" anger lacing her words.

Hanataro jumped and looked scared "I know he's fine, there is no danger and I already finished healing the internal damage."

Heat rose in Isane's cheeks "how do you know he's fine? You haven't seen him yet." Her tone making Hanataro visibly cower in his seat, food forgotten.

"Well, err, uh I can feel it, it's like I can just think about how he is and I get his sensory information. Um am I in trouble?" he squeaked. He felt devastated to have already made a mistake within 36 hours of making the bond.

"No, you haven't done anything wrong, I just don't understand how this is possible and I have never heard of anything like this before" she softened her tone after seeing the effect her anger had on the poor boy. "I apologize Hanataro it was not my intention to be so brash with you."

His smile snapped back onto his face "does that mean I can go see to him now? I need to empty his bladder and give him the nutrition dose."

He felt so relieved to know that he hadn't messed this up that his face threatened to split in half.

Isane stared, half sure he'd sustained brain damage the night before because she didn't remember him being this dense.

Maybe though he just didn't understand the severity of the situation. "Sure" was the only answer she could think to give him.

OoOoO

Hanataro made his way to Hitsugaya's room laden with his usual work gear.

The room was quiet and strips of sunshine glittered through cream coloured curtains. It felt so peaceful and calm yet a feeling of elated, bizarre joy swept over him.

A smile snuck on his face even as he thought the depth of emotion was strange.

Confused he set about the bladder emptying kidoh and other similarly necessary things.

He was in the middle of giving Hitsugaya his nutrition dose when the door clunked open and lieutenant Matsumoto walked squarely into it with a sad little thunk.

After mumbling an apology to the innocent wood she continued unsteadily on to the visitor chair and crashed down.

"Must have been a busy night. If you want I can get captain Unohana's hangover cure when I finish here" Hanataro said his smile never leaving.

Lieutenant Matsumoto started, she'd obviously not noticed he was there and relaxing a fraction she found the strength to grunt in the affirmative. After a bit she rearranged herself on the chair moaning pitifully.

Hanataro looked up and gave her a reassuring smile "oh it's no problem and you're welcome." He had learned hangover speak ages ago as so many stumbled in every week in blind panic, their shift about to start.

It only took a few breaths until the faint light from his hands that was feeding Hitsugaya faded. Hanataro stepped back, steadying himself on the counter by the wall and taking a deep calming breath.

It was so different spending most of his energy on one patient instead of a little on many while working his rounds. He felt a guilty pang in his stomach over shirking his duties but there wasn't really anything he could do about it.

"I'll be back in a minute, there's a bucket under the bed if you need it" he said over his shoulder as he walked out.

On his way to the store room the happy, peaceful feeling drained out of his body and was replaced with tendrils of dread and fear.

Hurrying up, it only took five minutes to get back to his patients room clasping a clay bottle.

As soon as he opened the door he could see frost spreading out from the sleeping form on the bed. Hitsugaya's breath came visibly in short, shallow burst and when he looked over, he could see lieutenant Matsumoto huddled up on the chair. With legs bent and her arms hugging them and her head rested on her knees.

Hanataro felt a burst of anger seeing her like that, so fragile and vulnerable but he didn't have a clue as to why. He didn't know her all that well having only spoken to her a few times over the past four decades.

Going over, he gently laid a hand on her shoulder noting that she was trembling

"Lieutenant Matsumoto what's wrong? Can I do anything to help?" His voice was as gentle as his touch.

Matsumoto sobbed and shook, unable to speak.

Not knowing what else to do Hanataro set the bottle down and hugged her hard.

She didn't lash out or murder him in fun and interesting ways much to Hanataro's surprise. She didn't do anything except cry brokenly into her knees.

It took a fair while for her to catch her breath and calm down but eventually her head lifted and Hanataro took an awkward step back.

"Thank you" she rasped looking like she'd only just survived the bubonic plague.

Bending down and handing her the hangover cure he smiled "these aren't nice times and there's a lot of people hurt though not all of them can come here and get fixed up."

Lieutenant Matsumoto nodded slowly before taking a sip and grimacing, watching the little shinigami fussing with a bowl and a few strips of soft cotton.

The air was slowly returning to normal, water droplets ran down the walls pooling in glittering puddles on the floor.

Hanataro was humming a little melody as he worked, setting a calm pace for his hands.

Matsumoto wasn't sure he was conscious of doing it but it calmed her down. She was slowly drinking her way through the clay jug and could already feel the headache receding.

Hanataro moved the bowl of warm water over to the bed and started on washing Hitsugaya's face. Sweeping locks of unruly snowy-white strands away from the forehead. His hands gentle and methodical.

That burst of anger he'd felt was dissipating, leaving an uncomfortable sense of emptiness.

Soaking the cloth and wringing it out, Hanataro started on an arm. Lifting it, he let the cloth slide down from shoulder to elbow and back up on the other side.

Hitsugaya's eyebrows twitched and a short while later a leg jerked. A frown was forming on the young features and the air was growing cold again.

"Looks like a nightmare" Lieutenant Matsumoto commented as she watched her captains hands fist until the knuckles turned white.

Hanataro had dropped the cloth in the bowl and laid one hand on a damp brow.

Thinking inward, he asked "Hyorinmaru? Is there anything I can do?"

There was a thoughtful rumble before the dragon answered "He felt Rangiku's grief and pain. It ripped him out of our inner world where I could keep memories and difficult thoughts at bay."

Hanataro's eyes snapped up to the lieutenant in surprise but her gaze was intent on her superior.

"You could try to calm him through the bond," Hyorinmaru continued "send responding emotions".

Frowning in concentration, Hanataro felt around. He could feel desperation and shock among a host of other varyingly unpleasant emotions.

The only response he could offer was a litany of 'it's alright, everything will be fine. You are alive. Hinamori is alive. Your lieutenant is fine, your squad is doing great. You are alright.'

The torrent stopped getting worse but didn't go down so he continued 'You're good and you are not alone, Matsumoto is here with you and feeling much better. The sun is shining and the garden outside your window is just waiting for you to wake up and enjoy its peace. With the larks chirping its perfect, there are even some crocuses the same shade as your eyes.'

Hanataro had no idea anymore what he was thinking at his distressed patient but he continued to list and describe every positive thing he could dig out of his brain.

Ever so slowly Hitsugaya started to relax into the mattress. Muscles stopped jerking as his breathing slowly evened out to a deep steady beat.

As Hanataro launched into a detailed recap of his favourite book about ligaments, he realized it was out loud.

He froze. Shooting a furtive glance over he saw Rangiku bent over shaking violently...With giggles.

Not an optimal situation to be in but it could've been worse, had been worse on some occasions.

"I-I can't believe" giggle, "Captain was...was". Burst of laughter "calmed out of a nightmare" more giggling that happily were starting to sound painful.

Rangiku took a deep breath but failed utterly to keep her mirth at bay "with stories of rash treatment!"

Hanataro blinked, had he talked about that? He wasn't sure but at least the walls were melting again.

He said as much to the offending female who burst into another fit of hunched laughter.

She was going to have very sore stomach muscles later on. After getting herself under control at long last, she announced her departure "and thank you again for... Before. I can see the captain is in good hands."

Hanataro blushed but smiled "I erm, It's my job miss."

She gave him a short, fierce hug and said over her shoulder as she walked out "Yes and you are amazing at it, I envy my captain to be pampered so thoroughly."

Hanataro had no clue what to make of that so he turned his attention inwards.

He was met with a noise equivalent to Krakatoa the day of. Hyorinmaru was laughing and it sounded exactly like a mountain exploding violently over half the earth's atmosphere.

"She likes you young one" he rumbled.

"Heh yea I guess as I'm still alive" Hanataro squeaked in response.

"Erm is she always so...so..." he couldn't find the right word for everything he wanted to convey. So all over the place, mental, bubbly and emotionally unstable was about the shape of it.

Hyorinmaru could guess as much "She respects talent when faced with it. She found Toushiro and got him signed up for the Academy and supported him when he was prematurely promoted to his captaincy. It wasn't easy for him to look so young and have all this power. Rangiku Matsumoto truly is loyal to him."

Their relationship seemed complicated Hanataro thought as he continued washing the arm after reheating the water "it's like on some level she's his big sister but right alongside that she's his lieutenant. Isn't it hard for her to take orders from someone she discovered and who is so very young?"

Hyorinmaru huffed "When she takes orders from him it is with trust and experience between them. Toushiro is not a child, he is a very strong soul with a mind to match his power."

Hanataro looked down, Hitsugaya was sleeping peacefully again "it must be even harder then, to fail someone he cares so much for. If he's thinking it from every angle trying to find anything he could've done better, sooner."

Sighing he pulled the covers down and kept cleaning with confident, light strokes.

"That is precisely why you were chosen Hanataro" Hyorinmaru half growled "your concern and wish to heal have become a part of your spiritual power. Hisagomaru may be useless as a tutor,"

"HEY!" Hisagomaru shouted indignantly.

"but you have managed century's worth of studying your field by yourself. You respect your own talents Hanataro and you fully dedicate yourself to them."

Shaking slightly from the pure force of the dragon's voice, Hanataro finished his work and slunk back to his own quarters, oddly exhausted.

Sniffing as he came through the door he gave a happy yelp at the sight of a tray on the desk.

The teapot was still steaming hot and there were delicious looking pastries on a plate to one side. Pouring himself a cup and sticking two of the sugary things in his pocket, he wondered which book to pick up.

Finally deciding on 'Grief and other trauma' he headed out to the patch of secluded sunshine.

The afternoon had been perfect even if it seemed to pass by too quickly.

The sun was setting and the air beginning to cool but the twilight didn't detract one bit from the beauty of his surroundings.

As he was gathering his things together to move inside he felt a strong spiritual pressure flowing over him.

It felt as deep and roiling like the ocean itself and Hanataro had hard time breathing under the massive force.

Someone was visiting captain Hitsugaya then.

Not wanting to disturb, Hanataro went to look for dinner. He didn't have to look for long as another tray had appeared on his desk.

The thought of super secret ninja guards of the 2nd division had him giggling as he got ready to eat.

Lifting the lid up of the plate, he stopped and stared. It looked like a pile of worms topped with a bloody diarrhea and just to finish it up there were shavings of what looked like dried up flakes of some ones sick.

Despite neither appearance nor scent being appetizing he sat down and reached for the chopsticks.

If he'd wanted a meal full of maggots all he'd have to do was order from one of the food carts near the 11th barracks.

Grabbing a white, gooey strand between the chopsticks, he scrutinized it for a minute. It hung limply, swaying a little with the motion of his hand. At the very least it was dead, Hanataro told himself a few times trying to believe that was a good thing.

Tentatively he tried licking it but it escaped every attempt by falling to either side of his face.

Maybe it wasn't as dead as he thought, giving it a sceptical look. There was no discernible face on the thing or any limbs so perhaps it was some kind of modern noodle.

Of course it's a noodle he thought and smacked himself on the forehead for his own silliness. The noodle swung up with the movement of his hand and stuck to his cheek. Giggling again he pushed the end to his mouth and managed to suck the rest in with a satisfied slurp.

There didn't seem to be much taste to the white thing and glancing down at the gritty, red glop, he swallowed.

He carefully mixed the sticky, white strands with the red ooze and tasted the end of his chopsticks.

'Oh it's just tomatoes' he thought happily 'so this month's kitchen crew hadn't gone completely bonkers then'. Feeling a lot better, he dug into his food.

When nearly finished he reached for the cup and took a sip.

The golden liquid sprayed fantastically covering most of the window. It was peachy and had about two tonnes more sugar than was strictly needed.

Walking into the bathroom to rinse out the offending cup and filling it with water he wondered if they had a new recruit who had a penchant for cruel food stuffs.

If that was the case then that person belonged in 12th division: research and development. Captain Kurotsuchi was odd and scary enough for the whole division all by himself but it still seemed to attract the weird ones. Hardly a month went by without the 4th filling up with unfortunate test subjects when an experiment went haywire.

After finishing dinner without further incident, he gathered up the tray and set it outside the door on his way to Hitsugaya's room.

This healing session was the last thing on the agenda for his patient today.

"Good evening Hanataro, I hope you are well today?" a friendly voice greeted him as he stepped inside.

"Oh captain Ukitake" he said as he bowed respectfully "I am very good thank you and yourself?"

Captain Ukitake was no stranger to the members of the 4th as he was in quite often due to his own illness. "Oh I'm feeling excellent, even got to keep both my eyebrows through the head captain's irritation" Ukitake answered laughing lightly.

Hanataro paled, he'd forgotten that captains Ukitake and Kyoraku had helped destroy the sokyoku and almost engaged the head captain himself in battle.

The head captains Zanpaktou, Ryuujin Jakka was the most powerful fire type in the history of the soul society.

Hanataro moved to stand by the bed keeping his eyes steady on the slender form of Ukitake who was sitting casually in the visitor chair.

His face was slender and finely featured with dark brown eyes and a Cupid's bow mouth. His hair was similarly fine, straight, long and white. The only thing that stood out on the ghostly creature, were his brown, bushy eyebrows. They made him look boyish, especially so when accompanied by the kind grin which so often graced his handsome face.

Seeing Hanataro's worried look, Ukitake's grin softened and said "honestly my dear, I am perfectly fine. It never came to a fight. The head captain had just released his Shikai when news came of Aizen's betrayal."

Hanataro bowed his assent not happy but not really able to do anything about it either.

Sighing he focused on his patient "do you mind if I perform the healing session for today?"

Ukitake looked down too, his tone heavy "of course not dear, shouldn't he be well enough to wake up by now though? I didn't know his injuries were this extensive"

Hanataro placed his hands above the worst of the cut "I just finished with the internal damage yesterday. Today is the first one without sleeping kidoh, so he should wake up soon." Then he focused his mind and energy on the spell and a soft light appeared beneath his palms.

This should have been a routine procedure but nothing about this patient ever went according to plan.

The energy he was tapping into started to pulse and contract strongly enough that his knees went wobbly and he lost sensation in his fingers.

'What now?' he thought towards the back of his brain.

Before he could get an answer he felt long fingers slide over his shoulder and grip him firmly.

The surge of foreign power that flowed with the fingers grip nearly had Hanataro collapsing.

Hisagomaru snickered but sent a coil of strength to the weak and shaking legs.

Within ten minutes the cut was healed and so were most of the minor slashes and bruises.

Hanataro sank down to the floor while Ukitake chuckled and handed him a chocolate bar.

"If I'd known I'd be such a bother, I would have left" Ukitake said happily, making his way back to the chair.

Hanataro whimpered feeling like every nerve in his scrawny body had just burst.

It took a few breaths to remember he had limbs and armed with that knowledge he attempted the impossible: to get vertical.

With jerky spasms he only managed to turn so he lay face down.

Maybe a few more moments of recovery were in order to achieve his goal and he might remember how to actually move the limbs he could hardly feel.

It took half an hour to sort out what went where and how it functioned but at last he was standing if swaying precariously.

He looked blearily over to Ukitake who was humming a happy little tune to himself and asked "why did your power interfere with ours?"

The slender blond cocked his head to the side, watching Hanataro curiously "I thought it was strange that there was no clear line between you and Shiro-chan. Still, I don't have the foggiest why my energy would interrupt your kidoh."

Ukitake didn't apologize or look contrite, instead he looked fascinated. "It's alright Hanataro, I could tell he was bonded as soon as I walked in even if it feels a bit...open" Captain Jyuushiro Ukitake was not someone to take too lightly...or to mess with.

Slumping his shoulders, Hanataro caved "I made a mistake and Hyorinmaru fixed it. So now we are stuck in each other for an interminable amount of time and under the 2nd division guard watch in case of panic or other self harming activities."

Again he felt like he was drowning under the pressure that was pushing down on him and that it would never let up. He looked at Hitsugaya who hadn't stirred through the whole thing.

Ukitake got to his feet "that would explain the tangled mess your energies are." He picked up a shallow gift basket from the floor beside the chair and set it on a table at the foot of the bed. "You are going to be receiving very intimate knowledge of each other, and I know Shiro-chan will have a hard time with that."

He looked at the sleeping figure and his concerned frown softened "he is such a recluse and always has issues with opening up to the people around him."

Hanataro could understand that, being young, looking even younger and being so incredibly powerful. The fact that he had such a big brain didn't help either and neither did the fact that he wasn't of noble birth which could go a long way to explain the raw power and his Zanpaktou.

Hanataro was starting to feel kinda warm towards the prodigy, their experiences of the Gotei 13 weren't all that different when it came down to it.

"Just be patient with him, I have a feeling you two will get along famously in the end" Ukitake smiled down to Hanataro who nodded. "But it's time for me to head home. It was a pleasure to run into you again, Good night dear" Ukitake said as he turned to leave.

Hanataro bowed low "Good night captain Ukitake and thank you for your kind words."

The captain chuckled and waved as he left.

This had been another busy day for the two left in the room.

Hanataro sat down on the edge of the bed and swept the stubborn hair out of Hitsugaya's face.

They looked a bit like Ying and Yang, Hitsugaya with his startlingly white hair and big teal eyes while Hanataro had black hair and pale blue eyes. They both looked young, Hitsugaya about 13 years old and Hanataro about 15 and they both had a hard time of it.

Hanataro watched as one white eyebrow twitched.

'I'll make sure you'll be alright' he thought and with that he shuffled stiffly to his own bed.

He was out before hitting the pillow.

OoOoO

There was screaming and the earth shook violently.

Hanataro didn't know what was happening but he was terrified.

He was so cold he couldn't feel or move his body. His mind so fogged up by both the freezing, howling wind and terror that he couldn't form a coherent sentence.

There was something gigantic pressing down on his chest making it very difficult to breath.

"HANATARO!" It was a thundering voice.

"ngh grlh" Hanataro answered logically and shot up out of the bed.

His navel was trying to leave and looking down at his belly it finally dawned on his tired brain that this was the bond tugging.

He ran, crashing into doors and super secret ninja guards.

The sight that met him in the other room took his breath away. It was snow covered and a gentle breeze rustled the flakes around in the moonlight making them shimmer.

Icicles the size of his legs stretched down from the ceiling.

It was beautiful.

Remembering why he'd been running, Hanataro's eyes shot to the bed.

Hitsugaya was pale, his whole body shaking and one arm reached up like he was trying to catch something. His big teal eyes were wide open in horror, his mouth open in a silent scream.

Ripples of power slowed Hanataro down in his frantic need to get to the bed. It was squeezing him, pressing the air from his lungs and draining any strength he had.

Gathering his own power around him didn't help a lot seeing as it wasn't exclusively his own anymore but he was able to take one step every hundred years or so.

"Hyorinmaru! Can you help me get to him?" Hanataro screamed into the torrent.

A few heartbeats went by and Hanataro slumped down onto the floor, all resistance having dissipated.

He was in a bubble of Hyorinmaru's energy.

Gathering his feet under him, Hanataro got shakily up and moved cautiously forward. Reaching the bed without difficulty he realized he didn't know what to do.

Hitsugaya showed no sign he was aware of anything other than his own hell. Hanataro took a deep steadying breath and climbed into the bed.

Trying not to jostle the stiff captain too much, he wrapped his arms around him and held on for dear life.

"It's alright, she's fine. You are alright, you are not alone. Hinamori is a live, she'll be fine. Ichimaru is gone and so are Aizen and Tousen. Everything really will be alright, it will be great." Hanataro soothed, stroking a tear streaked cheek.

It took a long time and his voice was starting to sound raw but eventually Hitsugaya snuggled, sobbing and hiccupping into the arms that held him.


	4. Chapter 4

Another morning and another stiff and sore wake up.

This time though there was something cold and wet dripping onto his face.

Wondering if it would be worth satisfying his curiosity by opening his throbbing eyes to let the sunny knives have at his brain, he stretched.

He was impeded by more limbs than he was accustomed to. Blinking his eyes open he saw a tuft of shiny white hair.

Hanataro felt that this was an entirely unfair turn of events as he seemed to be cuddling the captain of the 10th division.

It felt absolutely too good and he could feel a panic attack slithering its way up his spine.

This was so bad. No it was WORSE! He was going to be frozen into an ice block only to be thawed out when _proper_ punishment had been found.

He was double dead.

"Would you please stop shaking the bed, I'm getting seasick." Came a musical voice from his chest.

Hanataro squeaked and almost suffocated because hyperventilation was not conductive to sound making.

Closing his eyes again, he focused on the situation. He saw many pretty pictures of himself losing dearly loved fingers and toes.

His heart tried to brutally beat itself out of his chest. 'Okay, being logical about this doesn't work' he thought. Instead he tried to figure out why it was hard to move.

He was lying on his back and captain Hitsugaya was more or less draped over him. There was a head on his chest and an arm was slung over his waist and their legs tangled up.

Again, this was nice but not worth dying twice over nice.

Hanataro gulped and asked shakily "you must be wondering why I'm in your bed ne?"

His arm tightened around Hitsugaya in pure terror.

Hitsugaya tilted his head up slightly "not really."

Hanataro relaxed his hold a bit to look down in confusion and arched one eyebrow in a question.

Hitsugaya sighed "Hyorinmaru told me what happened."

There was a low, deep rumble.

"And that I shouldn't mutilate or cause you undo death unless necessary" Hitsugaya added sounding petulant.

Hanataro perked up at that "oh good, that's very nice. Are you hungry? The super secret ninja guards probably snuck some food in."

Hanataro was having issues.

His main one stemmed from the fact that his brain seemed to have disengaged. Which meant that his mouth was on auto-pilot, anything could pop out at any moment.

That led to his second issue, he was still so shell shocked that he couldn't even begin to reign in control. His mind was supplying a helpful litany of 'nonononono, OH GOD NO. Nonono' which wasn't very helpful at all.

It felt slightly better to be in a self induced denial than be sure of his own death but he couldn't quite muster up the strength to get to that place yet.

Hitsugaya was frowning "super secret ninja guards?" he asked.

Hanataro giggled 'oh boy this hysteria thing was getting worse' but managed a croaked " erm yea the 2nd division suicide guards, I wonder why no one thought to assign homicide squad as well..." he trailed off.

A snort came from under his chin "because murdering you would effectively kill me, thus suicide" Hitsugaya offered.

Hanataro had to agree to the logic of that so he went on "but we're still cuddling".

The panic was receding but wrestling any coherency out of his fear addled mind was still difficult.

Hitsugaya stiffened, he had no idea how that was pertinent to the topic at hand however true it might be. He also completely failed to come up with an answer.

Hanataro lifted his head a fraction, looking around the room "see there's a tray for you on the end table...and a basket full of candy and toys. Must be what captain Ukitake brought yesterday."

Hitsugaya growled. He felt it was bad enough to look like a child, there was no need for his peers to treat him like one. Despite his irritation he could feel a need for a good cup of strong tea.

Lifting himself to a sitting position, he could feel how stiff and weak he was. It would take some time to train back to his usual form.

Hanataro shot up off the bed as soon as Hitsugaya freed him. He strode to the tray to get things set up "where would you like to eat captain Hitsugaya?" he asked without looking up.

Hitsugaya studied his 'for now soul companion' for a moment, the poor thing looked scared out of its wits. Not really knowing how to set the boy at ease, he looked around the room "how about by the window? You will be joining me yes?" the last coming out as a command.

A high pitched yelp escaped Hanataro's lips in surprise "I can't, you're a superior officer and from another division and you're my patient." He wondered how much punishment his nerves could take.

Hitsugaya huffed, "we are also at present closer than any married couple." Then he frowned, thinking "except Shunshui Kyoraku and Jyuushiro Ukitake." He shivered "I don't ever want to be like those two."

Hanataro giggled, everyone knew about the two old captains 'relationship' with Kyoraku drunk and flirting most of the time while Ukitake tried his best to mother the whole world. They weren't exclusive either but maybe that was a simple side effect of being together for hundreds of years. The trust between them must be nothing short of absolute.

"I don't know the protocol for this situation" Hanataro said in a way of apology.

After setting the table he went to Hitsugaya's side fully prepared for unused muscles to falter before they got properly going again.

To his surprise the captain took a firm grip on his arm as pale legs swung over the side. Trying not to let his surprise show he went into work mode and supported the shorter body as Hitsugaya endeavoured to stand.

Hitsugaya felt weak and shaky but found that standing was not impossible. Looking up at his caretaker as a signal to move he took a small step forward.

Encouraged by the fact that the floor stayed the same distance from his face, he took another tentative step and stumbled.

"Damn it!" he spat out thoroughly embarrassed.

Without missing a beat Hanataro switched his hold on the captain, putting an arm around his waist for a better support.

Letting Hitsugaya set the pace, it took a while to cross the floor where Hanataro set his patient gently down on a pillow.

He'd thought it'd be a bit too much to offer a backrest so he instead set the captain down by the wall.

Hitsugaya felt grateful for the tact and let his head slide back to lean against the cool surface. He relaxed and recovered his breath with his eyes closed and listened to porcelain clink as Hanataro arranged their plates.

For some reason the tray had been set for two and Hanataro wondered if captain Unohana had anything to do with it. She truly was frightening sometimes, or nosey.

As he was pouring the tea out, Hitsugaya sat up and took his bowl of sweetly spiced rice porridge. It didn't look especially appetizing but it smelled wonderfully of fruits and cinnamon.

Slowly the spoon started its trek from bowl to mouth. Hanataro meanwhile slurped happily, glad for the warmth in his hands.

They were silent as they ate with no pressure to fill it up with nonsensical things or fake courtesy. Both adrift in their own thoughts.

It wasn't until both bowls were stacked empty on the table and cups of nutty black tea replaced them that Hitsugaya spoke. "This has been quite a wake up after everything that's happened." his tone was thoughtful.

Hanataro could only imagine, "I can only imagine" it really was the only thing he could think to say.

Hitsugaya frowned "I thought imagining would be useless since you can feel every emotion I have." It was hard for him to think about this part let alone talk about it.

His most private place had been infiltrated and there wasn't anything he could do to protect himself. Yes he was used to share with Hyorinmaru but that was sharing with a part of himself, the other half of his soul.

This was an unknown entity spying on his inner most workings. It was beyond unnerving.

Hanataro shook his head "I have to look for them, to go through the bond to find them. It's only been in circumstances like last night where they overflow out of you that I get them without effort." His face was impassive like they were talking about an assignment. "I haven't gone looking for them unless there's a reason, like you turning the room into a winter wonderland."

Hitsugaya relaxed a fraction, there wasn't really anything he could say to counter that statement and only time could tell if Hanataro was the prying type.

"Hyorinmaru chose well, like always" he said with a small smile quirking his lips. "I take it you can hear him?" he asked in a small voice, it was hard to share his soul.

Hanataro nodded "that was the purpose of melding us together so my blunder didn't harm you" he sounded contrite and guilty.

Hitsugaya stared tilting his head to one side "that's not what I heard. To my understanding you reacted out of instinct, not intent to inflict harm."

Hanataro shrunk in on himself feeling ashamed "it was cowardice sir, it was... _is_ my responsibility to set your health above anything." It was clear he had more thoughts and feelings about this matter but he kept his eyes on the floor and bit the sour words back.

Hitsugaya studied the reflection in his cup pondering how to translate the jumbled up thoughts into coherent words.

Giving up on coherency he blurted "in battle it is instinct that guides us to either victory or demise and only by training and experience can we hone those instincts to be..." What? Sharper? Useful? He wasn't sure how to explain.

"To be the edge needed to not die" Hanataro finished for him, leaving the 'and fail those you were sworn to protect' unsaid.

Hitsugaya winced "yes, you said she was alive" he wasn't able to make the request any clearer.

Hanataro knew, having felt the immense guilt the captain harboured and only just lived through the experience. "Yes she is alive. Not awake yet though but last I heard she isn't...um stable, mentally."

There was nothing for it but to be honest in this. It was going to hurt no matter how the news was delivered.

Plus, holding out information now would be disasterous later.

Hitsugaya showed no signs of surprise but he looked beaten "I never liked Aizen, from the very first time I heard of him when Momo came home to visit from the Academy and told us everything that had happened, every second of every day it felt like" one corner of his lip tugged up in a sardonic smile. "She would continually talk about him, Aizen this or that. She always followed him blindly and adored him to no end, well to the bitter end really."

Normally Hitsugaya would have choked those words and sentiments down in a heartbeat but now, now there was no point. The healer could get his thoughts if he so wished.

He wasn't bitter or angry just resigned to the fact that this was happening. That was how he'd survived after all from wandering the rukongai in search for food and shelter to surviving the hard paced regiment at the Academy.

The Academy with all the snide, cutting comments and they just continued over to the Gotei 13 where those snarky remarks became so much worse.

There were many things Hitsugaya couldn't change and people were just one of them.

At least Hanataro hadn't pinched his cheeks or ruffled his hair. In fact Hanataro had washed him, fed him and generally cared for him in every regard without hesitation.

Hyorinmaru's report had been very detailed on what he'd missed even including that he apparently he liked being stroked over the forehead with a cold cloth.

Hitsugaya wasn't sure which of them had enjoyed the act but suspected it had been all three.

Trying to fight down a blush he desperately looked for another subject.

"Where is you Zanpaktou?" he asked sounding a lot harsher than he meant to.

Hanataro groaned "he's under my bed pretending I lost him again."

It was true that Hanataro hadn't lost him this time just stuffed him into the canvas bag wrapped in dirty towels and shoved him far under the bed.

Hitsugaya snorted "not good company then I take it."

Hyorinmaru slithered around the bond and grumbled "he's virtually useless, I had to nearly suffocate him to make him stop complaining."

Hanataro giggled "and I'm very grateful, Hisagomaru has a foul mouth on him when riled up."

"Is he mad about the bond?" Hitsugaya asked confused.

"Oh no, he just thinks I'm worthless" Hanataro answered happily.

Big teal eyes stared at him "how on earth can you be so jovial about a part of your own soul thinking you are worthless?"

Hanataro giggled again "the day he does any of the actual work is the day I take him seriously."

They heard muffled screaming in the back of their minds.

"Until then he stays gagged."

Hanataro seemed completely at ease about the whole thing but Hitsugaya was shaken. He couldn't imagine such a relationship between a shinigami and his/hers Zanpaktou.

"How do you work together?" he barely managed to ask.

Hanataro shrugged "with a lot of bribes and flattery" he shrugged again though this time in embarrassment "Hisagomaru really likes music and certain uhm kind of energy." He was blushing furiously and stared at the tabletop like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

Hitsugaya stared, again utterly speechless but when Hyorinmaru snickered he lost it.

Hitsugaya was in danger of asphyxiation, sagging down to the floor his arms wrapped around his stomach with the merciless laughter.

Hyorinmaru's deep, gurgling chuckles could hardly be heard over the muffled indignant screams of Hisagomaru.

Poor Hanataro had taken the facial colour of a ripe apple.

Hitsugaya's gasps of laughter slowly changed to those of pain, his sides burning.

This could've easily translated into a very awkward situation seeing as he'd been laughing at the person who was suppose to take care of him.

Hanataro though got up, went over to the now crying captain and gently picked him up.

At any other time Hitsugaya would have frozen anyone who dared touch him in such a familiar way not to mention holding him like a small child.

This time however he felt tired gratitude towards his healer.

Hanataro let his burden down slowly and carefully on the bed, arranging him to lie on his side and tucking him in.

"Thank you Hanataro, for everything" came a mumbled voice from under the covers.

"It's alright captain Hitsugaya, you'll be fine" Hanataro answered and had to stop himself from crawling into bed with his patient.

Taking a step back he frowned at his own silly impulse. Shaking off the awkward he gathered up the breakfast tray and headed out.

Hanatarou managed to get to his room before the shaking started.

Sobs wracked his thin body as he threw himself onto the bed and let loose every emotion that had been building up inside him for the past few days.

It was fear mostly with a dash of unadulterated terror, sprinkles of pride and self assurance. It was conflicting and completely overwhelming.

The weight of the bloodshed and the pure brutality he had witnessed, been powerless against was crushing him inside. If he'd only been stronger, more capable, something! Maybe he could have saved someone some heartache.

He knew there was nothing he could have done differently and that was the problem.

He was a rotten coward and there wasn't really anything he could do about it. So he lay in bed and cried his brain into silence.

Soon it would be time for lunch and more patient care and said patient better be cooperative today.

Not that there was much Hanatarou could or wanted to do to a captain except put him to sleep. That was always an option Hanatarou felt comfortable with.

Sniffling, he got up and headed for a quick shower.

As he was getting dressed he felt a wave of stifling spiritual pressure. He took a second to make sure it wasn't coming through the link before hurtling himself at the door.

Very carefully, he slid his patients door open, not sure what horrors lay beyond this time.

There was nothing he could see with a quick scan of the room so cautiously he inched further inside.

The captain was still sleeping and didn't look as if he'd moved a muscle since Hanatarou left earlier.

Figuring since he was here already, they might as well get started and a tray had already been placed on a table at the foot of the bed.

The smell emanating from the food was divine and steam rose in lazy swirls from the containers. Mesmerized by his hunger, Hanatarou stood by the bed looking transfixed at the tray.

A tiny movement in his peripheral vision brought him out of his food induced trance and he looked back to the door.

"GAAH!" he screamed and fell back onto the bed.

"Oomph" was the sleeping captain's reply and Hanatarou gave off a similar noise when he landed butt first on the floor on the other side of the bed.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Hanatarou?" captain Hitsugaya snarled.

Hanatarou peeked over the mattress and pointed at the door, "sorry captain but _that_ scared me."

Toushiro looked, "Kami fucking Sama!" he yelled as he noticed captain Kuchiki doing a very good imitation of a walking corpse.

The stoic captain wasn't wearing his captain's haori nor the kenseikan so he looked darker than usual. His face was ashen gray and his lips blue. The normally meticulously groomed hair stood up every which way in angry snarls.

The overall effect was superbly ominous, especially as he hadn't blinked once.

"D-do you think h-he's dead?" Hanatarou asked, not daring to move from his hiding place.

Toushiro snorted, "no, can't you feel the pressure emanating off him? And shouldn't you know when someone's dead?"

The oppressive energy rolling off of captain Kuchiki was positively homicidal.

It was making Hyorinmaru growl in response and a stifled giggle came from Hisagomaru.

Hanatarou frowned though only his eyes could be seen, "What do you suppose he's doing here? Is he angry at you or something?" he asked, too full of adrenalin to remember he was talking to a captain.

Toushiro scowled, "I don't know, maybe he's lost. Shouldn't you put him back in his room?" he asked innocently.

Predictably Hanatarou squealed, ducking his head further down behind the bed.

"I'm not suicidal enough to manhandle captain Kuchiki but I can go find someone who is" he offered ecstatically, eyes lighting up with hope.

They both looked to the unmoving body in the corner wondering who beside captain Zaraki would willingly sacrifice limbs and/or life to get Kuchiki back to bed where he obviously belonged.

Toushiro opened his mouth to ask if Hanatarou was going soon when the door slid open and an out of breath and neon green lieutenant Renji came in.

"Hey, have you seen captain Kuchiki?" he asked.

Two hands pointed behind him.

Turning around, Renji yelped and jerked back, "fuck, he's a scary sonofabitch!"

Toushiro quirked an eyebrow, "I thought you knew that already lieutenant. You know, he hasn't blinked since we found him." He said conversationally.

Renji who was inching closer to his captain looked at Toushiro over his shoulder, "yeah it's the pain meds, they zonk him out but he still manages to escape the manor.

He was now standing in front of the noble, "come on now captain, Rukia will kill me if she finds out you got away again." He said in a soothing tone as he reached behind the still body to get a better grip.

Captain Kuchiki growled menacingly when he felt the touch and the lieutenant paled.

"Now, now captain, Yamamoto told you not to murder your underlings anymore remember?"

The growls intensity lessened and sounded almost petulant.

"That's right, can't be efficient with an empty division now can we?" Renji said in as a light hearted manner he could.

"We just have to get you home before Rukia wakes up for lunch, she expects you to be there like always and I think she might be scarier than you when she's angry." He gulped, thinking about the carnage Rukia would bring to his mind, body and alcohol allowance if she ever found out her brother was wondering around the city while injured.

"Well, we'll be off then, thanks for taking care of him until I got here." Renji called out behind him as he steered the noble out the door.

Hanatarou waved goodbye but stayed put while Toushiro rolled his eyes in annoyance, "keep better watch over him from now on Renji, it can't be good for him to wander around if he's so injured he needs to be so heavily medicated he can't speak." He said testily.

As the door slid shut he added "or maybe animal noises is the only thing his lieutenant understands."

Hanatarou stood up and walked over to the tray, "want some lunch? It's getting cold but it still smells really good." He offered perkily.

Toushiro glanced at the window where they had eaten earlier not wanting to trek over there again.

When he looked back to answer he saw Hanatarou already placing the tray on the bedside table.

Without a word, Toushiro was helped to sit up and pillows stacked behind him for support. Once he was secured to not fall over or slide in any direction, the tray was placed in his lap and he wasted no time before digging in.

Hanatarou shifted nervously for a moment before speaking, "err sir, did you want me to stay?"

Toushiro looked up still chewing and swallowed, "yes" he said simply and tucked his legs under him, making space.

Hanatarou blushed, got his bowl and climbed onto the bed.

They ate for a while in an easy silence before Hanatarou asked, "would you like a bath or a shower today captain?"

Toushiro choked. Thinking how much help he needed just to walk across the floor, a shower would be infinitely worse.

"I can always clean you here if you're not up for it" Hanatarou added hastily.

Toushiro's ears turned an angry red at the awkwardness he was feeling.

"This is going to be a very uncomfortable few days isn't it?" he said more as a statement than a question.

Hanatarou smiled ruefully, "not too bad, I've been doing this for a while now. Bathing and bodily functions are actually among the easiest for patients to deal with. It's pain that most struggle through. In a society of warriors, the simple act of showing weakness to others can be difficult."

Toushiro felt like a heel.

Of course the embarrassment of going to the bathroom had nothing on the indignity of having your innards on display.

Shame was not something Toushiro was used to feeling and he really didn't like it.

Steeling himself he looked at his caretaker and said "I apologize, I meant no offence with my ignorance."

Hanatarou stopped breathing, his eyes widened until they looked like they would pop out of his head.

"I-I didn't m-mean it as a rebuke captain" he stammered feeling self conscious. He only meant to put his patient at ease, to minimize the awkwardness.

"I'm sorry, I wanted you to feel better not worse" he said looking down abashed.

Toushiro snorted, "you did both, I do feel better about the bath, though I am impressed how you have any empathy left after dealing with embarrassed 11th and 12th division members."

Hanatarou grinned wickedly; it looked about an 8 on the cuteness scale.

"Sleeping kidoh" he said simply.

Toushiro felt conflicted.

On one hand Hanatarou was the epitome of adorable but on the other he had intimate knowledge of the human body and had an arsenal of tricks to make it do what he wanted.

Perhaps this wasn't the time to be his usual annoying, people hating self.

"That reminds me, has Matsumoto been by? Is my division still standing?" he asked more to change the subject than out of actual worry.

"Yes, she came in yesterday, you froze the room while she was here" Hanatarou answered not sure how the captain would react.

"Was she drunk?" Toushiro asked confused.

"Hung over."

Toushiro nodded, that made sense.

He'd lost count ages ago of how many times he'd frozen his office while irritated at his lieutenant.

Pets were an endangered species in the 10th and that included unseated members.

"She was crying" Hanatarou said in a small voice, "I don't know why but Hyorinmaru said you didn't like to see her upset and that it pushed you out of your inner world."

The captain's face went cold and the temperature dropped.

"She's known Gin Ichimaru since they were kids." He said in a harsh tone.

Hanatarou swallowed, "Oh dear, I'm sorry. She was laughing when she left though."

That made little sense to Toushiro, sure Matsumoto was genially a happy person but she didn't usually display such blatant mood swings.

"Do I dare ask why?" he still asked, one eyebrow cocked.

Hanatarou blushed "Hyorinmaru told me to calm you down with happy thoughts and I didn't know how so I may have recited passages from interesting books..." he trailed off looking miserable.

Toushiro resisted groaning, he had a bad feeling that he'd never live down whatever it was Hanatarou had used to soothe him while he was unconscious.

Just the fact that he had been soothed made a light flush spread over his cheeks.

"I don't want to know." It was the safest course of action for now. Undoubtedly Matsumoto would fill him in later whether he wanted or not.

Hanatarou shrugged apologetically and got up.

OoOoO

Bathtime wasn't nearly as horrible as Toushiro had imagined.

There were bubbles in it.

Hanatarou chose oils that melted Toushiro's stiff and sore muscles and gave of a relaxing vanilla scent.

The medic had also slid the door to the outside open as it was a beautiful day. Then he sat just outside the door, close enough to help if needed and far enough away to give Toushiro his privacy.

Both were quiet as they enjoyed the restful atmosphere.

The shower was less painful than Toushiro had thought it would be and Hanatarou explained the wonders of warmed up and pliable muscles. The medic then went on to outline the physical therapy that would be starting soon for the young captain.

Toushiro couldn't help but feel angry at his treacherous body, it would not move like it always used to. Every step took more out of him than a 3 hour training session and by the time Hanatarou lugged him back to bed, he was just about snoring already.

He slept like a dead baby after that exertion, having depleted what little energy he'd managed to recover.

Hanatarou used the time to write up the reports for his captain, one on his patient's recovery and the other on their freakish bond's development.

It was a funny feeling being welded to another person, even though nothing came through the link when the captain was awake.

Hanatarou could only hope that his own emotional control was as good. He felt shame and awkwardness at the thought that the prodigious captain had to deal with his emotional overflow.

With filled out reports, Hanatarou checked on his patient and headed out towards captain Unohana's office.

He didn't get very far before he started to feel a little strange. His spine seemed determined to wriggle free in effort to stay behind.

Then Hyorinmaru growled, "You cannot leave yet Hanatarou, you still possess a piece of our soul."

Stopping in his tracks, Hanatarou closed his eyes and concentrated. No, captain Hitsugaya was still sleeping peacefully.

Confused, he directed his attention to the dragon, "I'm not leaving Hyorinmaru, I'm just delivering reports to my captain as ordered."

His spine relented on abandoning him but Hyorinmaru was still not happy. "Don't stray too far young one lest we all perish." He said gravely.

Hanatarou rolled his eyes 'honestly, couldn't I have gotten stuck with a slightly less melodramatic lizard'.

There was nothing for it but to carry on and with an irritated huff he continued on his way.

The captain was not in her office and as Hanatarou scanned for her signature pressure, he found she was not too far off. Probably on her rounds tending to some of the more grievously injured.

Not long into his quest of finding his superior, his navel began to tug inwards. The medic stopped again and checked on his patient. The captain was still blissfully slumbering in his bed.

Annoyed by now, he started walking again.

The tugging steadily became worse the further he went.

By the time he could see the door of the room his captain was in, he was in a hell of a lot of pain. Sweat beaded down his neck, knees trembling and he could hardly see straight.

He vaguely wondered if there was actually someone very determined trying to murder him with a knitting needle.

He looked down at his legs to see if there was any blood but the movement of his head was too much for his already shaky balance and fell face first to the floor.

Lying there didn't feel any better than standing up but he was sure he wouldn't be able to get back up.

He experimented with moving his hands, flexing the fingers and wiggling them around. That went well enough for him to try moving the whole arm, stretching it along the floor above his head.

'Going pretty good' he thought as he repeated the action with his other arm.

Now all he needed to do was bend his legs.

Which proved to be problematic, because he was laying face down on the floor and was still in so much pain that he occasionally went blind.

After much huffing and tactical thinking, he finally got one leg to bend outwards.

He used the position he'd worked so hard for to drag himself forward.

"What on earth are you doing Hanatarou?"

'Shit.'

"I'm" he breathed heavily, "onmyway" more breathing, "tohandin" wince, "thereports" painful gasping, "you asked for."

Everything went black.

OoOoO

He woke up in a bundle of blankets at the foot of captain Hitsugaya's bed, furiously hugging one pale foot.

'Oh for the love of... FUCK, why? Just how suicidal am I?'

This was all articulated into an oddly specific string of grunts, groans and whines.

"That's not very nice Hanatarou and watch that mouth of y ours unless you want to be moved to the 2nd division for observation."

'Shit.'

"I apolo...OW" He hurt everywhere.

How in the ever living hell did Jidanbou and his family get in here for the sole purpose of sitting the life out of him?

"Yes, I can imagine you are feeling some discomfort, it did take most of this division to get you back here after all." His captain's voice sounded too calm and amused.

Hanatarou thought that now might be a good time to pry his eyes open and hope that there was no sunshine left in the world that could reach his sore eyeballs.

Happily, only one sad little kidoh light hung in the air beside the bed, behind his captain. That left her face shadowed, making her look far too ominous for Hanatarou's abused nerves to handle.

"I am terribly sorry for anything, no everything I did. I'm so sorry, so very sorry I can't promise it won't happen again but I am so sorry anyway." He wailed as his brain disengaged leaving a twitching pile of defeated Hanatarou to fend for himself.

The foot still in his arms moved announcing that its owner was awake.

"Do you even know what it was that you actually did?" Toushiro asked fascinated. He was getting some of the turmoil Hanatarou was fighting through the link.

"It must have been bad because I feel like I fought a herd of feral elephants." Hanatarou answered un-expectantly logically.

There was silence for a while before Toushiro said "but you obviously don't remember and you're still not asking what it was that you did."

Hanatarou shifted on his end of the bed until he was more or less sitting upright. He looked like death warmed over, a greyish tint to his skin except for under the eyes where it was dark purple, exhaustion dragged his whole face downwards.

"Did I hurt anyone this time?" he asked dejectedly.

Toushiro frowned, "this time?"

Unohana stepped closer to the bed, "a few but they'll live." Her little smile was in place but a lot less menacing than Hanatarou had been expecting. "I think your fellow division members found a new wealth of respect for you today Hanatarou."

"How often do you go on a rampage?" a thoroughly enthralled Toushiro asked.

"Never until you came along" Hanatarou mumbled, not intending anyone to hear.

Unohana cleared her throat, "it looked as if you had passed out from pain when I found you crawling towards the room I was working in Hanatarou but when Lemura attempted to pick you up to carry you back here you physically and vocally objected. Quite adamantly too at that." Her amusement grew the more melancholy Hanatarou looked.

"He had been bound and gagged when they carried him in here, did they have to dump him on the floor and run out?" Toushiro wondered.

Hanatarou frowned, puzzled "how did I get up here?"

The short captain snorted, "I think you achieved flight once I got the restraints off you. The gag was harder because you got a hold of my arm and wouldn't let go."

He aimed the next question at Unohana, "Who or rather why does someone in your division carry around a ball gag?" The 4th was scary enough without adding bondage gear to the mix.

Her smile widened to a few levels below murderous, "it is a simple safety precaution captain Hitsugaya, many patients bite for one reason or other as shown by Hanatarou today, Lemura nearly lost an arm."

Toushiro stared at her dumbfounded.

Hanatarou whined and sank down in shame muttering a litany of "So very sorry."

"Why did you... err... lose control of yourself like that Hanatarou?" the young captain asked. He was feeling utterly befuddled as to how the timid medic, who showed such care and diligence in his work could cause this much mayhem.

Hanatarou looked up, "I have no idea. All I remember is that I was going to hand in the reports captain Unohana wanted when Hyorinmaru freaked out cause he thought I was leaving you. He calmed down after I told him where I was going and then the pain came... I think it was the bond trying to snap back..." he trailed off, thinking.

"You wanted to get back to captain Hitsugaya but you were unconscious and didn't or couldn't understand that you were being brought here. The screaming was due to the pain you were in, or that is my guess as it lessened in volume the closer to captain Hitsugaya you got." Unohana said and added, "I think it's best to have someone retrieve the reports from now on, we found those you had today a fair distance behind where you were found."

Hanatarou bowed his head, "Thank you captain and again I apologize for my conduct today," He felt wrung out both emotionally and physically.

He then bowed again, this time to Toushiro, "I apologize for the inconvenience you had to go through, are you alright? Did you feel anything?"

Toushiro tilted his head to the side thinking, "I woke up in pain, it was like my intestines were being ripped out through my navel. Hyorinmaru said it would go away soon and after a while it abated. After you came back I couldn't feel anything until you woke up and some of what you felt came through."

He looked worriedly at his caretaker, a dark bruise blossoming on the medic's cheek made him wonder if there were other injuries. No pain was coming through the link but restlessness was.

Unohana noticed where he'd been looking and stepped over to Hanatarou who cowered under their combined scrutiny.

"Let me have a look Hanatarou and I'll see if I can help." Unohana said gently, slipping into work mode.

Sighing he got stiffly up trying to hide a wince.

A slender hand was placed just above his cheek, a yellow glow appearing around it. After several minutes the hand left and Unohana frowned, "is Hyorinmaru blocking me?"

Both males stared at her, then at each other.

"Such behaviour is beneath me," the dragon rumbled irritably, "the reason she can't heal either of you is because she can't get through your combined spiritual pressure." He finished sounding indignant.

Hanatarou giggled at the lizard's antics while Toushiro watched Hanatarou curiously. He himself, though no wimp was vastly below Unohana in power.

"Hyorinmaru says you can't get through our meshed up pressures" he explained, not taking his eyes of his caretaker.

Unohana nodded, "well you both should eat to replenish your energy and then get more rest to heal."

That sounded absolutely wonderful to both of them and Hanatarou got up to get the ever ready tray and divvied up their meal.

Smiling at their familiarity, Unohana bid them goodnight and left.

They were ravenous and didn't speak until Hanatarou was gathering the empty plates.

"Where do you sleep?" Toushiro asked awkwardly.

"Oh, in a room on the other side of the bathroom. Captain Unohana assigned it to me when the bond formed." Hanatarou answered as he walked to the door to place the tray outside.

Toushiro nodded but didn't say anything more.

Hanatarou helped him lay down and removed the support pillows and tucked him in.

"It feels strange that you are leaving" Toushiro half whispered embarrassed. "Like a part of me is going away." He continued though he had no clue why but felt self conscious enough to avoid eye contact.

"I feel it too" Hanatarou admitted but then perked up, "I can get the cot if that's alright with you?" he asked like a hopeful puppy.

Toushiro chuckled "that would be fine but do not breathe a word of this to any lieutenant, especially Matsumoto."

Hanatarou nodded his head vigorously and ran to his room.

After setting his cot down beside the bed further away from the door and thus prying eyes, he got in under the sheets with a happy sigh.

Toushiro peaked over the edge with a solemn expression on his face and said in a serious tone, "thank you Hanatarou, for everything." Genuine gratitude flowed through the link.

Hanatarou stared, eyes huge in wonderment, "you don't have to thank me captain Hitsugaya, it is a privilege to assist and I feel very honoured that Hyorinmaru found me worthy enough to have you in my care."

Toushiro could hear the deference in the medic's words and with them came a surge of delight.

He lay back down staring at the ceiling and feeling awe towards his caretaker.

"You are a strange one" he mumbled before saying a sleepy goodnight.

This was the first trouble free night either of them had experienced in what felt like an eternity.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, it's time. I can do this." Hanatarou whimpered. A list of chores was crumpled up in a clenched fist.

"I am probably not going to do...that thing...where I stop breathing and get very cold and other people put you in a box and bury you (how rude). That is very much not going to happen today."

He was trembling now, this pep talk didn't seem to be doing the trick.

"What is going to happen today is that I am going to finish my chores and then I can hide."

Hiding always made him feel better and he had quite a few places all around the Seritei.

Hanatarou did have a good reason to be nervous, actually he had two good reasons to be so frightened he should by all rights give his soon to be dead body to the 12th for research.

The first reason was acceptable, a fear of simple, if grating and excruciating pain. It was the way this newly formed bond worked.

If Hanatarou went too far away from Captain Hitsugaya there was pain, a grating inside like he was being scraped out by the sharp end of a spoon.

Now the second reason was by far more cause for knee buckling terror. It was the healthy fear of what a normally irate captain was capable of when he was angered and embarrassed.

That was the main reason why Hanatarou hadn't moved away from the door.

He was busy imagining all the little ways one could be un-alived with optimal efficiency for both time and goriness.

No one likes a mess.

Hanatarou though didn't have time to be deaded today, plus he even had a bucket list with TWO whole things on it he hadn't managed to work on yet.

It was indisputable he deserved some form of punishment for yesterday morning yes and Hanatarou would happily engage in cleaning more odd and wonderful things.

He just didn't want to be corpsified for the offence.

He had after all only been trying to help, but had very accidentally fallen asleep while doing so.

The bad bit came when he woke up.

He'd been snuggling the captain.

Which seriously confused Hanatarou, he always woke up on the floor, regardless of where he went to sleep.

Taking a deep breath, he shook himself in a vain attempt to dislodge the morbid thoughts out his ears.

It didn't work. He was still seeing images of shiny sharp things aiming for vitally important places about his person.

He tried to growl and fake some courage but remembered the super ninja guards and ended up coughing and blushing furiously in embarrassment.

Well there really was nothing for it. He had to get things done, they were running out of toilet paper and soap.

Hanatarou had chosen this time to get supplies and deliver reports because captain Hitsugaya had just fallen asleep so he wouldn't feel majority of the pain in the bond while Hanatarou was away.

Yes. Nothing for it but to get going.

Any day now.

His legs weren't moving. He looked at them in irritation but they still wouldn't comply. He thought about pleading with them but they didn't have a mind of their own like Hisagomaru.

Bribery would not do this time.

This would be a wonderful time for him to take control of the situation. Take control of his own limbs. He felt a little betrayed by them.

Hanatarou got stubborn. 'This will not do!' and with that took hold of his right leg with both hands and yanked up.

Yanked too hard as it turned out, his leg flew up and he lost his balance so his backside slammed into the floor.

"Ow"

A snigger drifted down from the ceiling.

That perked Hanatarou up. Maybe that was the super ninja guard that had seen the very offending snuggle fest yesteraday morning and so was due the same fate as he was.

Grinning menacingly but only managing a new level of adorableness, he heaved himself up and walked down the corridor.

Two minutes later he walked past again, this time in the right direction.

He was still grinning.

OoOoO

Toushiro Hitsugaya Captain of the 10th division of the Gotei 13 lay in bed and felt his brain slowly dying.

It was the only form of entertainment he had at the moment bar looking at three identical, mint green walls.

He didn't even consider the ceiling, the stains were too biological to consider.

The wall watching had staved off the inevitable process of brain death for about four minutes.

Which was nice but he woke up hours ago.

He'd tried asking for reading material but was told the hospital staff was too busy to be holding up the leviathans he called 'books' for him.

Granted his tastes in literature lay in what would generally be called 'heavy' but he never took that to mean physically.

It was however an unfortunate truth that he could barely hold up a teacup let alone all 5 kg's of 'Tactics Through The Ages - The Hundred Years War' volume III.

Toushiro knew the weight of the book and even the weight of the bloody teacup because Hanatarou had been in a snit after yesterday's confession from his Zanpaktou.

Maybe, just maybe Toushiro could have not laughed until he passed out and maybe Hanatarou took it a tad too personally when Hyorinmaru sniggered until the windows frosted over.

He still thought it was funny that Hisagomaru was attracted to certain kind of energies.

No matter how miffed Hanatarou had been, Toushiro still woke up all tucked up in bed.

He actually woke up tucked up in bed AND cuddling one of the toy bears from Captain Ukitake.

The little nurse might be timid but he did have a temper somewhere stashed away for special use.

In a gallant effort to prevent permanent brain damage due to lack of stimulation, Toushiro endeavoured to sit up and strategically place pillows behind and beside him.

Both to support his back and neck and so he wouldn't leak to the side and off the bed when his injured body gave up on being uselessly conscious.

Not that he'd ever experienced the latter...today.

When the fluffy stabilizers where finally in their tactical location for optimal stopping power and Toushiro was more or less upright albeit leaning a bit to the left, he was sweating, shaking and wishing he was lying down.

The wounds may have been healed but his muscles were still getting over the unpleasant shock of being sliced apart. He hoped they would get over it soon so he'd have something to do.

Even the thought of doing Matsumoto's sticky paperwork was somewhat appealing at the moment.

He had entertained the thought of tracking Hanatarou through the 'link of utter awkwardness' but rejected it on the grounds that he wasn't sure what could seep through.

It was enough to know that his dubious caretaker was close by. The strain on the bond wasn't that bad and only tugged lightly at his navel.

That was a strange feeling but not overly uncomfortable one.

What did worry Toushiro was how Hanatarou could withstand a captain's level spirit force and not get horribly poisoned or even squashed.

Ever since Hyorinmaru showed up in Toushiro's dreams when he was a tiny little street urchin in the first district, his pressure had been steadily building. Still was.

This made it quite a shame that he'd never mastered control over it.

There were instances where some things and, on special occasions, someone's would be frozen to the nearest hard, flat surface.

Purely on accident, of course.

That may be contributed more to his control of irritation than control over his spirit pressure however but generally those two things went hand in hand.

Most of his emotional outbursts where followed by pressure spikes and something would freeze. He'd accidentally killed one cat, a few birds and 5 of Captain Kuchiki's koi fishes.

It was therefore high time he train this aspect of his power and it just so happened that he didn't even have to stand up for it.

He felt around for his aura and sensed the layers of frigid cold hugging his whole being as usual but it was weaker than normal and in a sense tainted.

Or not so much tainted as fried to another shinigami's being.

Yep there was Hanatarou.

Curiously there seemed to be a whole lot of Hanatarou, much more than a frightened little 7th seat should be.

That would explain the lack of poisoning due to high spiritual force but not why Toushiro couldn't sense if the boy was in the room.

Unless the little bugger reined it in perfectly, only letting out what he wanted others to see.

Surely not, the frightened, timid and awkward medic couldn't be that calculating?

That very well might mean that the scared, timid and awkward appearances were just that, appearances.

No, no one was that great of an actor.

Toushiro couldn't see why Hanatarou would want to hide his strength as bullied as he was every day. Ikakku Madarame hid his bankai so he wouldn't be taken from the 11th and Yumichika Ayasegawa had similar reasons for hiding his shikai.

That didn't fit in Hanatarou's case though as he wouldn't be taken from his squad just because of a power surge.

It did grate on Toushiro's nerves that a 7th seat in the 4th had better power control than he himself did.

Maybe it was time to meditate. No, why meditate when Hyorinmaru was so far out of his inner world as to be almost materialized? Plus he had no inclination to meet Hisagomaru.

He could practice manipulating his pressure and get a better handle on his base power.

Focusing his will on the glacial energy within, he used a little of it to mould his spiritual pressure into a ball. It felt more or less roundish, good enough.

He concentrated and tried to infuse the blob he'd created with a little of his spirit power. It became half visible as a sizzling blue, frost haze of a ball that wasn't very round.

He tried to move the seething mass a little to the left. A black clad body fell down with a yelp and scampered out.

Toushiro was almost convinced that the 2nd division guards were grown in those horrid stains on the ceiling.

Trying again, he let his force loosen up a bit first so it would be easier to manipulate.

OoOoO

Very much against his will, Hanatarou was having a dreadfully interesting day.

This fact was evident in the way he was walking, which was weaving from side to side and wincing every time the left half of his body hit the wall.

It also showed in the, quite frankly, magnificent black eye he was sporting and that his left shoe was missing. Well, not missing, he knew where the remnants were, it had died an honourable death and that was all that mattered.

The good news was that the cart he was dragging along had faithfully followed through the utter hell this blasted day was becoming.

That was because Captain Unohana had tied the handle to his belt before he left her office.

She had asked him to lunch to go over reports and see how her subordinate was coping with the situation.

Hanatarou always loved spending time with his captain, she always understood him and she was the only person who shared his passion of botany.

This lunch however was more work related as Unohana gave him copies of scrolls that were unearthed in the dark bowels of the Kuchiki archive. Some poor sod must have had to dig through generations' worth of dust and grime to find this.

The scrolls contained results and notes of one of the first teachers at Shino Academy. He had been researching the nature of emergency bonds and if it were possible to utilize them before taking to the battle field.

The results were unclear as he vanished after while on a mission far out in the Rukongai but according to Captain Unohana this was the only data the Gotei 13 had on the subject.

Which wasn't a lot so Unohana asked Hanatarou if he could write down what he experienced for either Kurotsuchi or Urahara to have a look at.

That effectively put Hanatarou in a full state of panic and it had taken the better part of an hour and copious amount of sake badly hidden in tea to convince him that neither he nor Captain Hitsugaya would change occupation to unwilling test subjects.

This left Hanatarou calm but thoroughly drunk. As far as he remembered he'd never gotten drunk on purpose. He didn't even walk past the 11th division unless it was absolutely necessary as the alcohol level in the air itself there was enough to fell a horse.

In his inebriated state, Hanatarou forgot to bypass the reception which he usually did as a matter of course as he returned to his duties.

The things that walked or were carried into the 4th were usually neither pleasant nor passive.

Today it seemed like the whole of the Gotei had showed up to enact a happy massacre.

Turned out that an argument between the 10th and the 11th divisions had ended in an all out fight and other divisions had tried to intercede. They even might've managed it if it hadn't been a test day at the 12th.

Now, the 4th was inundated with multicoloured, angry (bordering on homicidal) shinigamis.

Hanatarou's chances of making it through unscathed were never good but now with a high alcohol level in his system they dropped far below the negative.

Three steps into the reception, he got a foot in his face. It was a high speed foot that hit his right eye.

Hanatarou immediately dropped to the floor and attempted to crawl under chairs and tables hopefully unseen by the prettily coloured crowd.

It kept getting harder and harder to move forward, until a very angry lieutenant Hisagi got him by the scruff of his neck that Hanatarou noticed that every chair he'd crawled under were stuck in front of the cart Captain Unohana had tied to him.

Whoops.

Now 78% of the room's aggravated attention was on Hanatarou because of the infinitely annoying screeching sound the chair legs were making as they were dragged over the floor.

In the crowd's attempt to free Hanatarou and get him to a more pain-inducing space, Hanatarou managed to worm himself out of lieutenant Hisagi's hold by drooling excessively and twisting out of the slickening arms.

Thank kami for the 9th ridiculous need to go without sleeves.

Hanatarou then tried to speed crawl out of the room but something got a hold of his left leg. The leg was pulled harshly sideways but the foot refused to be moved. The shoe was stuck in a chair that was occupied by an incredibly purple Captain Komamura.

Hanatarou thought the wolf captain looked absolutely lovely.

As his shoe exploded under the pressure the hold on his leg slackened. Using the opportunity, Hanatarou tugged and twisted himself free and scooted as fast as he could towards the door.

The receptionist saw the door open seemingly by itself and a lone cart go through before it closed again. Odd yes but there were more pressing matters at hand at the moment.

By now a very tired and bewildered Hanatarou was weaving his way towards the kitchen.

This day was indeed proving to be disturbingly 'interesting' and Hanatarou thought this might be enough punishment for this morning even if you went by bruise count alone.

He thought how wonderful it would be to have a nice, calm bath and then wobble to bed and blissfully pass out.

But first he had to finish today's infernal chores and maybe if he was lucky (HAHAHA his mind helpfully supplied to that notion) he could get something absorptive into his stomach.

At the very least he'd get a place to sit down and take inventory. That anything remained in the cart after everything they'd been through was a miracle.

It wouldn't do to go back only to have to run out again and again for something he'd forgotten.

The cafeteria was open but the kitchen was firmly closed.

A few green or mushy brown bananas were strewn around on the tables for in between meals snack. Hanatarou picked something curvy and green that had the texture of a chewed closet. Then he sat down and peered into the shelves of his faithful companion.

Alfred. The cart looked like an Alfred, Hanatarou decided. You can't have a cart called Bob. That would be ridiculous.

Hanatarou giggled and attacked the impostor banana with his teeth. Instantly his mouth dried up and it felt like his teeth changed to cotton, effectively making him look exceptionally absurd as he was still laughing. Although, it was hard to tell because his upper lip had gotten stuck above his teeth.

After tugging his lip down, he fished the cursed chore list out of his sleeve and vowed to find a purifying ritual to end its life later.

Judging by the contents of Alfred's belly, Hanatarou still had a long day ahead as all that remained were a few blood spattered towels and a pink, frilly shower cap that belonged to one Makimaki according to the label sewn on the inside.

If he hurried, he might make it back for dinner.

He got up, petted Alfred and hid the supposed banana thing in a trash can. It should be disposed of as chemical waste he thought or at least have a warning stuck to it.

He was still a little unsteady on his feet but if he slid along the wall it didn't impede him too much. Corners were tricky but Alfred held him up.

Hanatarou ended up sitting on the cart and pushing forward with his right leg. That worked a lot better, especially since the halls were deserted because of the war zone in reception.

Finally this day was getting better.

OoOoO

Toushiro was getting excited now.

His training exercise was exactly what he needed and he could feel the knots of stress melt into their normal levels.

A captain was never stress free, if he was then his division was probably dead. This was a new cause for worry: recruits, the bane of every seated officer.

Feeling more like himself since he woke up from the sleeping kidoh induced coma, Toushiro concentrated on his beautiful blue blob as it hovered by the bed.

He had gotten the hang of moving it around by now but still had difficulty shaping it.

He had tried to put sharper edges around it but lost focus and the blob nearly exploded.

Toushiro felt sure in his belief that it would not be generally seen as a good thing if he were to blow up the only hospital in the city just because he was bored out of his skull.

He also had the idea that he might not live if Captain Unohana found out about his impromptu training session.

She had to clear all shinigami's fit for training or duty and that was done upon release.

But this was way too good to stop even though he was starting to feel a little sluggish and tired.

His ice cold power was finally feeling like his own again. It took a fair bit of time and practise to get used to the affects Hanatarou's energy had on his own.

Toushiro felt incredibly awkward with touching and manipulating another's spiritual power. It was like poking your nose in someone else's underwear while they were wearing it.

The whole thing was above and beyond almost anyone's limit of intimacy especially with a relative stranger (surprise cuddling was not in Toushiro's book, a golden ticket to get behind his emotional wall).

Hyorinmaru wasn't a big help through this either as his moral compass on the matter equalled Captain Kurotsuchi's on human rights. Non-existent.

Hyorinmaru felt that Toushiro should be willing to utilize any power he could get his hands on as it made them stronger and getting stronger was their goal. Simple and easy.

Toushiro however felt it was a bit more complicated than that.

What if he was leeching the power from Hanatarou?

That could mean that Hanatarou was constantly feeding the bond with his own energy reserves and if Toushiro used too much the medic might die.

That went against everything Toushiro was and what he stood for, he was sworn to protect.

The other side of that theoretical coin was that Hanatarou had equal access to Toushiro's energy.

That wasn't how emergency bond were suppose to work and Toushiro had never heard of a two way bond before.

Just to play on the safe side, Toushiro decided to scale his exercise down and thus use up less of their reserves.

He stretched his right arm out and focused on shaping the power into a flat disc shape over his palm, then pulled out the centre point to create a tapering tunnel.

This he could use to easily aim and fire small quantities of energy.

It was fiddly work to fill the little tunnel without damaging the shape. He failed the first few tries but eventually got it the way he wanted it.

Now all he had to do was select a target, aim and burst energy to fire.

Looking around he saw the basket from captain Ukitake and aimed for a stuffed bunny whose head was sticking up.

Grinning he aimed and burst a little power through his contraption. The thin band that shot out instantly froze, went through the bunny's forehead and slammed the wall behind, leaving a gaping hole.

If anything Toushiro felt it made the wall more interesting but his opinion was biased.

Aiming again, he discharged less power this time. The ice needle erupted from the end, hit the basket (which exploded), went through the wall and thunked somewhere in the next room.

'That went rather well' he thought.

He was also very happy that ice melts and that he'd probably be asleep when anyone noticed the damage. This was too much fun to pass up.

He spotted a new target. A one eyed furry thing that most likely came from Yachiru. There was relatively no doubt since it had once been alive as could be seen where one eye was suppose to be there was only a gaping, black empty socket.

The skull would provide an extra stopping power and there was still a wall behind this one.

As he lined up the shot, he was perfectly focused on his energy. The aim was set and his power was ready to burst out.

Toushiro fired, the needle erupted into the air and his vision went black.

OoOoO

Hanatarou was feeling a lot better. He was slightly hung over and limping but the chore list was completed in time for dinner.

Alfred squeaked cheerily behind him, full of provisions.

Coming around a corner, Hanatarou saw a tray laden with food on the floor in front of the captains door.

It was one of the most beautiful things Hanatarou had seen today (beside captain Komamura).

His stomach growled ferociously at the smell when he got closer and saliva trickled down a dainty chin. A shiver tingled down his spine in anticipation of filling up the roaring beast that was his tummy.

Quickly, Hanatarou picked up the tray and hurried inside to set up for dinner.

Remembering Alfred as the cart knocked into the door frame, Hanatarou whined. He'd have to store the cart in his own room so it wouldn't knock everything over.

He rushed over to set the tray down on a table so he could swiftly store Alfred away.

Just before the tray hit the surface of the table, something very cold hit his bellybutton.

The scream that erupted from the medic was several octaves higher than was common for his species and in a knee jerk reaction his arms shot up, still grasping the food laden tray.

Bowls, dishes and cups crashed into the wall and slid down to the floor where it pooled out.

Hanatarou peaked down at his stomach and tugged on the shirt. His navel had a flat, round ice nestled in it.

Puzzled he looked at the frozen in shock patient and whispered "why?"

Toushiro shook himself, "Oh kami, I am so sorry. Are you hurt?"

Hanatarou looked down again and picked the ice out and held it in his palm, studying it.

"No, it didn't go through the skin." He said confused.

Toushiro let out a relieved sigh and relaxed, "I'm so sorry Hanatarou." He winced as the strain of the shock registered with his sore body.


	6. Chapter 6

"Um Hanatarou, what happened to you?"

The question was out of Toushiro's mouth the instant he saw the new bruises on the medic's cheek.

Hanatarou paused in the examination of his bellybutton to look up confused. Seeing the concerned face of his patient, he realized what was meant and giggled, then winced.

"Heh heh captain got me drunk, lieutenant Hisagi got annoyed and then me and Alfred found a purifying ritual for the chore list. I'm gonna go see if someone has some more food.

Toushiro's mouth hung open until his astonished brain stirred, "Wait, what captain gave you alcohol?"

Looking longingly at the door and therefore the prospect of food, Hanatarou sighed heavily. "My captain, captain Unohana because I got a bit anxious at lunch cause I thought we were going to be test subjects. Can I go look for food now captain?" He slid a little closer to the door.

Toushiro shook his head, he wasn't sure if the medic was the unluckiest shinigami to have ever walked this world or if he was truly a menace they should be utilizing in the upcoming war.

"You don't have to leave to get fed Hanatarou, the 2nd division guards have a very efficient messaging system." He said and then added louder, "Bring a replacement tray to room 104a and if I don't notice it being delivered, I won't tell captain Soi Fong about the incident earlier today."

He looked back at the swaying Hanatarou, "Come sit down, I have enough energy left for healing."

If he hadn't been shaking with exhaustion and hunger, Hanatarou would never have even contemplated letting a captain heal him, let alone one who was his patient.

As it was he felt too miserable to do anything but to obey and hope that the pressing agony behind his temples would go away.

He sidled carefully to Toushiro's bed and very gingerly lowered himself down on the mattress.

He flinched back when Toushiro scooted closer and then blushed in embarrassment.

"Where is your shoe?" Toushiro had to ask when he noticed Hanatarou's bare foot.

"Ah it's in reception, captain Komamura's chair ate it." Hanatarou answered dutifully.

Deciding his caretaker still had too much alcohol in his system, Toushiro focused on the injuries. He cupped Hanatarou's cheek and gathered power to his palm.

It was a vastly different experience then when he was practicing. This time his usual light blue aura was greener and it felt warmer when the energy surged through his body.

It was like the power itself was sentient and knew where to draw from for the situation.

When he released the energy it exploded outwards instead of the usual trickle that was customary for this brand of kidoh.

Hanatarou didn't care, he was euphoric and a very suspicious moan escaped his lips. The ache in his head was disappearing and the cool energy washed over his tired body, soothing all injuries and annoyances he'd accumulated over the past few days.

It felt sublime to be suddenly rid of pains he hadn't even realized where there and revelled in the feeling.

Toushiro however was starting to be uncomfortable with the writhing in ecstasy Hanatarou as everything was coming through the link. He felt it was too far out of his comfort zone if he could substitute the word 'healing' with 'molesting'.

"Uh Hanatarou, has your kidoh been acting funny?" he asked to snap the medic out of the exhilarated state.

Hanatarou blinked sluggishly as his brain tried to restart itself.

"Huh?" He questioned when the electrons refused to spark between his ears.

"My kidoh is behaving oddly and I was wondering if yours was any different than normal too?" Toushiro asked impatiently.

"You mean beside yours and Hyorinmaru's power butting in with mine and not always doing what I want it to do?" There might have been a little bitterness in Hanatarou's voice but he was feeling too wonderful and tired to care much.

Toushiro's eyebrow rose and only the fact that Hanatarou was drooling excessively saved his toes from frostbite.

"Yes, your energy just used me to heal you. I feel a little defiled." The proud young captain said in a clipped tone.

Hanatarou erupted in giggles and sagged helplessly down on the bed. Something inside him had snapped at his patient's demeanour and he was incapable of stopping the outburst.

Because Toushiro could feel the whirlwind of emotions ripping through his caretaker, he couldn't bring himself to be offended. Instead his lips quirked up as Hanatarou's laughter was proving to be highly contagious.

To prevent any and all untoward behaviour from himself, Toushiro pointed out that the food had been delivered.

That sufficed to have Hanatarou looking grave and serious as he scrambled off the bed in his haste to get to it, all emotional breakdown's forgotten.

They ate on the bed again as Toushiro was depleted and weary after his impulsive training session and the healing on top of it.

Hanatarou was making happy whining noises as he assaulted his plate with gusto.

Crawling into the cot later after depositing the tray outside and tucking in his patient felt heavenly and he fell asleep mid motion as he was tugging the blanket over himself.

Toushiro smiled at the cute, childish behaviour and carefully got off the bed to cover his caretaker properly.

Getting back into the bed without aid though was difficult. His legs wouldn't go high enough and when he tried sitting first, the soreness in his abdomen pulled painfully.

He ended up lying half on the mattress and rolled over slowly but fell asleep before he got all the way so one leg was dangling off.

OoOoO

He woke up warm and content. Still half inside dream world, everything felt surreal.

He could remember everything, it just felt so far away. The weight of guilt and responsibility could wait for a few moments while he enjoyed nestling into the warm body that held him.

'The hell?'

Realization hit him as he was snuggling closer to someone. Thankfully there was only one candidate as to who the other body belonged to and they had survived the awkwardness after the first time.

'Plus' he thought 'it's like cuddling with your own soul really'.

He felt slightly better and relaxed back into the arms and yawned hugely.

"Good morning Shiro-chan".

'I hate you and hope you choke on a piece of chocolate' Toushiro thought vindictively once the voice's owner registered in his sleep fuzzy mind.

Out loud he grumpily said, "Mornin' " and sat up.

He didn't get far before Hanatarou's arms tightened and tackled him back down. The medic was clearly still asleep as he was snoring daintily but that didn't diminish the strength he utilized to keep Toushiro unmoving in a headlock.

With a straight face and a voice that made him sound dead inside, Toushiro very reluctantly said, "Help."

A muffled chuckle came from somewhere beyond his bed and Toushiro figured he must have fallen off it sometime during the night and sought out the nearest source of warmth.

The arm around his neck eased up and eventually freed him.

Not long after that, their legs were untangled and Toushiro didn't waste a single second before rolling off the cot and out of danger.

"Thanks" he told the floor and got up into a sitting position.

Captain Ukitake stood by the wall smiling widely, too widely for Toushiro's liking.

"No problem" Ukitake said, failing intentionally to notice the death glare that was being aimed at him.

As if ordered to by some merciful deity, Hanatarou chose this moment to stretch and roll onto the floor on his side but with a more impressive impact.

Toushiro smirked, "Mornin'" he said, sarcasm dripping of every syllable.

Hanatarou sat up and groggily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Huh?... Oh morning captain." He said and yawned.

Both flinched as Ukitake laughed, "Oh I am terribly sorry." The usually kind captain said still smiling.

Toushiro thought that smile looked amore evil than normal and especially so when Hanatarou crawled over the cot and got his patient back into his own bed by picking him up bridal style.

A double homicide for breakfast was starting to sound like a delicacy to the thoroughly embarrassed Toushiro by now but all he could manage was a growl. Silently though he cursed his treacherous body for not being capable of a simple murder.

Hanatarou stood by the bed, feeling confused and slightly wary of the snarling captain.

"Err...captain?" He looked over his shoulder and quickly amended it to, "Uh I mean captain Hitsugaya is something wrong? Are you in pain?"

Toushiro's growling intensified but he opened the bond to let Hanatarou feel the magnitude of awkwardness he was experiencing.

"Right." Hanatarou snapped breathily. "Time for breakfast, want to eat by the window today?" he asked overly cheery to compensate for the irritation rolling of his patient in cold waves.

"That would be fine Hanatarou, care to join us captain Ukitake?" Toushiro ground out.

Ukitake chortled as he picked up the ever ready tray and walked over to the table.

"I've eaten already but a cup of Retsu's special blend would be welcome." Ukitake answered, he could smell the spicy tea that the 4th's captain favoured in the morning.

Meanwhile Hanatarou was wrestling his patient into warm, fluffy socks and supported the irate captain out of bed.

Toushiro was a lot steadier and he got all the way across the floor without breaking a sweat.

His mood soured instantly as he noticed his very red, fuzzy feet and the growling picked up again.

It was echoed by two stomachs and Ukitake nearly lost his grip on the teapot in a fit of chuckles. He didn't normally think of himself as cruel or mean but these two were a comedic goldmine. Maybe Retsu could sell tickets to this room.

Hanatarou worked as fast as he could to set out bowls, cups and utensils and shut up at least some of the snarling that was making him nervous.

He remembered all too well how the super secret ninja guards had obeyed captain Hitsugaya and complied with his challenge. If captain Hitsugaya wanted him dead...

Trembling he handed his patient a bowl and a cup and then sat down to eat himself.

"Are you feeling better?" Ukitake asked jovially.

Toushiro paused in his shovelling to reply, "Yes much, I'm starting physical therapy today, right Hanatarou?"

The medic looked up wide eyed not having expected either captain's to remember his existence. He nodded incapable of words.

In a fit of unprecedented mercy, Toushiro diverted the attention to Ukitake by asking, "How is captain Kuchiki?"

Ukitake instantly looked sombre, "His medication was changed last night after he got out again and tried to burn down the Central 46 compound."

Toushiro looked up interested, "Did he succeed?"

Ukitake shook his head, white strands of hair swaying hypnotically around his slender face.

"No, he was actually in the archives, we only know what his intentions were because he told a lamp post on the way home."

Toushiro deflated, he would have helped if he'd known of the 6th division captains plans. He didn't exactly have fond memories of either the council or its housing.

"We saw him two days ago, I'd have thought lieutenant Abarai had increased security after his captain got away the first time." He said thinking about how oddly it had suited Renji to have bright green skin with his incredibly red hair.

Ukitake smiled at his cup and replied, "Oh it was, some of the 2nd division guards were posted around the manor but the man is a master at flash step and no one has the heart to take Zenbonsakura from him."

Toushiro nodded in understanding, having ones Zanpaktou removed was a fate only fit for the worst criminals.

"Have I missed many captains' meetings?" He asked to change the subject.

"Oh yes, quite a few," The older captain answered, "We are now in a state of war and as such we are to train vigorously to meet the challenge head on."

Toushiro grimaced, "That sounded eerily like captain Kyoraku, don't tell me he tried to give an inspirational speech."

The thought was horrifying that not only the rest of the able captains had let him talk for more than two minutes but also that he had inspirational words in his vocabulary that didn't directly pertain to either alcohol or potential love interests.

Ukitake sighed happily, "He tried yes but stopped at Nanao-chan's threat of violence that would include him finishing off the mountain of sick leave forms on his desk." His eyes shone with mirth, he was having a fantastic morning.

Hanatarou whined in the background, having long since finished his breakfast and having sat there awkwardly pretending he was deaf and blind and just altogether not there.

Now though he had things to take care of, like going to the bathroom. He really, REALLY wanted to do that, his bladder was way over capacity.

Squirming like he had hungry worms in his underwear, he made his way outside, leaving a blushing Toushiro behind.

The young captain hadn't known that _physical_ sensations could go through the link. He'd been thoroughly disconcerted to _feel_ someone else's need to relieve themselves.

This could have been worse he supposed and that train of thought took him straight to the dark side and showed him vivid pictures of exceptionally horrifying possibilities.

Ukitake studied the prodigy sitting across from him noting the change of expressions flitting over the young features. Ranging from surprise to abject horror, "You look ill, did the food not agree with you?" He asked concerned.

Toushiro couldn't meet his eyes after realizing what _other_ bodily sensations could be felt through the bond like this.

"The food was fine but the bond is..." He trailed off not sure how to put his thoughts into words.

"It is a daunting thing to be personally responsible for a life this up close and personal isn't it?" Ukitake asked seriously.

Toushiro shuddered, "Not daunting, it's terrifying. It's like all three of them are consciously trying to shove me out of every social comfort zone I have. As if the sudden emotional closeness wasn't appalling enough. Then new and terrifying things keep popping up out of nowhere just to make a creakingly awkward situation that much worse. And _I'm caring_ Ukitake! I haven't cared like this since Hinamori." He was panting at the end of his rant and his face was locked in a mask of horror.

"Ah" Ukitake said gravely and then continued, "I can see how you don't have the best of experiences with letting people close to you but it can be a precious thing Toushiro if nurtured."

The young captain looked at the older one as if he'd put dirty underwear on his head. Shocked and with faint disgust.

Ukitake chuckled, "I mean it and I am speaking from my own experiences on this. I have a bond of my own though we had to work for centuries to get where we are today."

Toushiro groaned, he didn't want to be like the resident oddballs. Although it was hard to discern who was the king of odd in the Seritei.

"I'm not ready for this." He whined, sounding about as mature as he looked for once.

That drew a giggle out of Ukitake, "This is new Toushiro, and you will find the best way to deal with it just like you've done with everything else." He said as he stood and prepared to leave.

"I best get going before my 3rd seats tear the city apart." He shuddered knowing he'd have to endure hours of screaming and petty fighting throughout the day.

He glanced at the still faintly horrified Toushiro and remarked "You'll be fine, Hanatarou is a good, gentle soul. Don't you dare break him."

Snorting derisively, Toushiro looked up "I don't have to break him, he does that admirably all by himself like some kind of anti-Matsumoto."

Ukitake sighed as he walked to the door, knowing it was true, "Yes he does seem to attract trouble but at least he doesn't go out with the sole purpose of finding it like Kyoraku."

The old captain laughed heartily as he left at the expression on Toushiro's face.

OoOoO

Five minutes later Hanatarou sidled into the room showered and in a fresh uniform.

He changed the bedding before getting Toushiro back in. After placing the tray outside the door he climbed onto his side on the bed, looked Toushiro straight in the eye and said: "The next hour is going to be very unpleasant for you."

Toushiro cocked an eyebrow intrigued, what would a walking natural disaster deem 'unpleasant'?

It turned out that 'unpleasant' in Hanatarou's book was to sadistically abuse his patient until said patient was writhing in pure agony as Toushiro found out half an hour later when he was biting his tongue to hold in a scream during an exercise.

He had been subjected to pulling, tugging, stretching and bending limbs at an unnatural angle at Hanatarou's gentle yet firm coaxing.

At the moment the captain was sat on his bed, trying to touch his toes.

"You are a sorry excuse for authority. How can you expect people to die at your command when fondling your _own_ extremities has you shaking like a dead squirrel in a hurricane?"

Toushiro snarled in sudden fury and guilt, "Who let Hisagomaru out?" He ground out between clenched teeth.

"Did you get one of his 'pep talks'?" Hanatarou asked.

Toushiro snorted, "Yeah, if you can call it that. He's an ass."

Hanatarou giggled happily, "Yep."

"Are we done with this one?" Toushiro asked. He felt like his arms were about to fall off.

"Just a bit more." Hanatarou answered as he gave a gentle push on Toushiro's back.

The captain hissed in pain and utilized all his reserves of willpower to keep a string of profanities silent.

In what felt like eternity, Hanatarou finally eased up on the pressure and let Toushiro fall back in a panting, trembling heap.

The rest didn't last long, Hanatarou got a good grip on his patients right arm and pulled it up over Toushiro's head.

There was no screaming, swearing or threatening at the abrupt spike of new pain that shot through his already suffering body. Instead an instinct honed in battle kicked in and in a blink of an eye had Hanatarou encased in blue ice.

The agony didn't stop however and now without his caretakers aid, his sore and aching limbs flopped lifelessly down on the mattress.

That left them both stuck, neither able to help the other.

Hisagomaru was incoherent in his glee over the idiot's antics which angered Hyorinmaru.

Yet again Toushiro swallowed down his pride and dignity and flared his spiritual pressure to attract help.

A few minutes later, lieutenant Isane came running in, sure that Hanatarou had managed to accidentally kill the 10th division captain.

What met her eyes however had her screeching to a halt and she allowed herself a few second to committing the scene to memory so she could laugh at it later.

"Help." Came the distressed voice of Hanatarou.

He'd been frozen mid fall, arms and one leg flying through the air. The only part of him that escaped the shiny, glittering death trap was his nose, mouth and chin.

Isane walked cautiously to Hanatarou and poked him in the ribs.

He fell over having been precariously balanced on one foot. The ice didn't so much as crack.

"I can't do anything with elements made from someone's spiritual power Hanatarou. My kidoh isn't strong enough to get through the energy of a captains level. I'll go get captain Unohana." Isane said kindly and ran out of the room.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Hanatarou, you have access to Hyorinmaru. You should be able to get out of there." Toushiro snapped. He was very angry at himself for his moment of weakness.

Hanatarou whimpered his assent to give it a try and focused inwards, "Hyorinmaru?"

Muffled screams could barely be heard in the far distance and Hanatarou grinned evilly.

"Yes youngling, what is it that you require?" The dragon rumbled sounding very happy with itself.

"Um we had a bit of a training accident and I'm sort of inside a cocoon of ice a little bit and captain Hitsugaya can't move to kind of let me go. Can you help me get out so I can get to him?" Hanatarou could feel Toushiro's discomfort and desperately wanted to help.

Hyorinmaru grunted and slithered around inside the bond.

Hanatarou gagged pitifully on the surge of glacial power tearing through him, sparking every nerve ending along the way.

Fallowing right behind came a feeling of stoic calm that Toushiro was pushing through to help and the medic whined in gratitude. He had been about to panic under the onslaught and was sure he'd be torn apart.

Eventually the torrent dwindled down to a trickle and Hanatarou's least favourite lizard slithered over to his side. "Contain the energy youngling."

"How! I don't have enough spiritual pressure to take it all in." Hanatarou wailed. He felt so full that if he were to move, he'd make sloshing noises.

Hyorinmaru pressed up against the frightened medic and patiently explained, "You don't have to have the space to store it, only the pathways to use it."

That made Hanatarou stop and think. If he was full to bursting with energy anyways, then he should be able to direct it like he would with his own.

His own power didn't give him brain freeze though, he thought irritably.

The dragon rumbled in his pleasure that Hanatarou had calmed down and was finally putting that noggin of his to good use.

At a snail's pace, Hanatarou drew the energy in and led it through his own pathways. The procedure burned no matter how little he let through, it was still more than he had ever handled before and it was expanding the power channels.

He was just a 7th seat after all and here he was trying to work with a captain level power.

He felt he would lose control any second and thought that might get him out of the ice coffin, it would probably rid him of his entire division too.

He didn't know how long it took but the pressure slowly abated and the burning pain eased up.

He still felt like he'd drunk an ocean but the imminent idea of death by bursting was not so insistently trying to get his attention.

"You should be able to feel the element now." Hyorinmaru remarked. He was completely focused on his wielders caretaker and his progress.

It had been clear from the get go that Hanatarou had the potential to grow exponentially.

Hanatarou probed around and prodded the walls of his prison.

The sensation was weird, the hard ice didn't stop his exploring senses, rather it absorbed them. For an instant Hanatarou panicked thinking that the element had eaten his energy but soon realized that he was still receiving information from it.

The ice felt completely different when using his spiritual senses than his physical ones. He expected to feel cold, wet and hard ice but he didn't, it was smooth and _alive_.

It was the most wondrous thing Hanatarou had ever experienced and he gasped in awe.

Like that intake of breath was a signal, the ice awakened and rubbed against Hanatarou's spiritual feelers.

He giggled at the ticklish touch, the ice that encased him like a tomb was suddenly behaving like a playful kitten.

Hyorinmaru fallowed every minute detail of what was happening in astonishment.

Never had his power, his element embraced another being like this unless they were the chosen guardians.

Not only that but the power of _the heavenly guardian_ was behaving extraordinarily childishly.

After having existed for eons for the sole purpose of keeping the balance between worlds, Hyorinmaru didn't have many memories of being 'playful' as such.

His 'playful' moments usually ended up with someone's insides on the outside, preferably spread over a large area.

Instead of melting like it was supposed to do, the ice wound itself around the medic and affectionately caressing the scrawny body stuck in its clutches.

Hanatarou was rolling on the floor, holding his midsection in raucous laughter, tears streaming down his cheeks.

It presented quite a sight for captain Unohana who came hurrying in only to find her 7th seat in a fit, wearing an ice overall that fallowed his every movement like second skin. Captain Hitsugaya lay stiffly on his back but was smiling broadly. The only thing indicating the pain he was in were his eyes which were screwed shut.

Unohana surmised that the creepy smile was due to Hanatarou's glee flowing through the link. She had never seen the young captain smile before, it was a little disconcerting.

"Jyuushiro-chan was right, I should sell tickets to you two." She mumbled while she walking over to Hanatarou and crouching down.

Not until she laid a hand on his shoulder did he realize she was there and instantly panicked. The sudden fear overwhelming him resulted in instant loss of control over the immense force that was roiling around in his system.

The explosion was very impressive, especially so because Hyorinmaru directed the blast outwards through the wall.

There was no wall anymore, no pretty garden and a lot less of the 3rd division barracks.

On the bright side, half of the ice was off the stunned Hanatarou and now only covered him up to the waist.

Unohana stared at the wreck and sighed, "I should know better by now than to sneak up on you but in any case I should probably go tell the general that we are not strictly under attack. You Hanatarou will move to another room with captain Hitsugaya. Lieutenant Isane has the roster and she'll be here shortly to assign you the new quarters. Now take care of your patient!"

Her speech was rushed, with tempers running high after the treason it wouldn't have surprised her if a few divisions had been mobilized already.

She vanished through the once wall in a burst of flash step, leaving the two shell shocked.

"She's right youngling, you need to go to him." Hyorinmaru purred still under the effects of Hanatarou's happiness.

Hanatarou squeaked and shot up to his feet only to slide on the ice that covered them. He stopped with a thunk on the side of the bed.

The jolt sent a flash of fresh pain through Toushiro's tortured body. He groaned heartily and glared at his caretaker.

"Sorry! Sorry, I've still to learn how to operate these things." Hanatarou gushed and showed his patient one shiny leg.

Toushiro looked at the glittering blue appendage and then at Hanatarou's face meaning to glare but was stopped by the glorious vision of the medic's hair.

The black strands stood straight up in familiar looking spikes, like he'd been electrocuted while clutching a sopping wet cat. Apparently Hyorinmaru's power was too much for anyone's hair to deal with.

"Is there something on my face?" Hanatarou asked self consciously.

Toushiro couldn't answer, the urge to laugh was clashing magnificently with his agony filled body. His breathing was laboured and sparks flew before his tear filled eyes.

Taking the involuntary whimper as an answer, Hanatarou thought it hadn't been his face setting the captain off but pain.

"I'm going to use nerve numbing kidoh so I can move you to the other room more comfortably." He announced but was met with angry sputtering.

Looking puzzled at the reaction he inquired, "Why can't I use that spell?"

Toushiro glared but was met again with the sight of his caretaker's hair.

That thing could accomplish world peace by the power of deflecting attention alone.

Gritting his teeth, he managed a broken, "Can't...get them...back...online." That was enough to thoroughly wind him and he lay there panting.

"I can see why you might not trust me," Hanatarou said shooting a furtive glance out over the city and the remnants of the 3rd division and swallowed, "but my kidoh has always been on point. I am certain that I can disengage and re-engage your nervous system safely."

He was sure of it but Toushiro looked at his hair, then at his legs and shook his head. The face was very easy to read, it said: Not gonna happen unless you _don't_ prefer things like fingers attached to your body.

Hanatarou sighed in defeat and went to get the strongest pain relievers they had in stock.

The medicine cabinet wasn't far off so there wouldn't be any strain on their bond. It was hidden in a wall beside a utilities closet and camouflaged with captain Unohana's kidoh and only 10th seat and higher had access to it.

Hanatarou slid amiably to the cabinet and nearly bowled over a grumpy and dishevelled lieutenant Isane who looked to be having a bad day.

After trying her best not to react to the absurd hairstyle she reluctantly assigned them a new room and didn't even bother to tell him to keep this one damage free.

She had always had a hard time with the 7th seat and more often than not ended up being too harsh with him. Not out of anger or spite but because he continued to baffle her.

Only a few minutes later did Hanatarou slide smoothly back into the room with a tiny brown glass vial and a twinkle in his eyes.

The vial held kidoh infused opiates which would do almost the same thing as the spell he wasn't trusted to use but there was no need to inform the difficult patient of _every_ detail.

Valiantly suppressing a grin, Hanatarou stepped up to the bed and told the captain to please open his mouth.

Toushiro was hesitant and looked at the little container suspiciously.

"You know, this can be administered at either end. In fact, rectal insertion would work a lot better and quicker." Hanatarou said innocently as if he were commenting on last week's trash disposal.

The captain blanched knowing he could do nothing were the sadistic medic so inclined to shove something up his butt and so, like the bestest boy in the playground, he opened up wide.

Five sour drops landed on his tongue making him produce rivers of saliva and his jaw spasm. He swallowed convulsively for a while until his pupils dilated so much there was no sign of the startling blue-green irises.

Toushiro chortled and lunged for Hanatarou, wrestling him down to the floor.

"Aack!" It was fair to say that Hanatarou was surprised, that dosage could knock out a gorilla.

The strength the captain was using to hold him down was incredible, Hanatarou couldn't help but think as he lay pinned under his heavily medicated patient.

Toushiro was currently giggling insanely and drooling excessively on the medic's chest.

Hanatarou tried to wriggle free but only succeeded in pushing the captain further up so that the wet splashes landed on his cheek.

Upon noticing the wonder that was Hanatarou's hair, Toushiro's eyes went wide and very gingerly, he reached out to poke one spike. It boinged cheerily when pushed and slipping of the finger.

"Whoa, mine doesn't do that." Toushiro slurred.

"Your what doesn't do what?" Hanatarou asked.

Toushiro looked down into the medic's confused eyes, "Your eyes are shiny." He giggled.

Hanatarou frowned no closer to comprehending what was going on. He had been wondering how he would get his patient and all their stuff to the new room and thought Alfred would do nicely for a part of it.

The issue was the captain with his mending physical state and now drugged up to his ears mannerism.

Hanatarou knew as much as he knew the sky was above him that Toushiro would mutilate and torture him if anyone were to see the cold captain like this.

Toushiro got Hanatarou's attention by unwittingly kneeing him in the stomach.

"Oomph" He wheezed, gasping for air.

"Captain Hitsugaya, can you stand up?" Hanatarou ventured, out of breath.

Toushiro stared at him for a long time then replied eerily coherently, "No, I don't know where my ears are."

Almost coherent and to top it off he licked his caretaker's nose.

"Oh kami that was wet!" Hanatarou squealed.

'Alright time to get this situation under control' he thought.

He flipped them over when Toushiro was again stroking his hair as if hypnotized. Straddling his patient, he quickly got a good grip on both dainty, wandering hands and held them to Toushiro's chest.

"Hyorinmaru?" He inquired inwards and when the dragon responded, he laid out his plan and asked of the sword spirit would help with some of the finer points.

An hour later, Hanatarou was pushing a fully laden Alfred to the door.

Surreptitiously looking to both sides, he then raised his gaze to the ceiling and said in a hushed tone, "Hey, super secret ninja guards?"

Inquisitive silence met his ears and taking that as a 'go on' he did.

"I have to move the captain but he didn't react well to the pain medication and I'm pretty sure he will kill _**us**_ if anyone sees him like this. Can you clear the corridors to room 126?"

Whooshing air made the spikes on his head sway pleasantly.

Feeling marginally better about the situation, Hanatarou pushed Alfred all the way out to the hallway revealing the captain of the 10th division seated in a half cocoon of ice that had been tied to the cart.

Toushiro chortled happily when he slid over the floor, leaving a wet trail behind him.


End file.
